Hello Again
by Theresalynnee
Summary: Lila comes back. Set in the recent series. Rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her car contemplating how her life had turned out. She had been an actress and had that beautiful thrill. Being stalked was the only terrifying part of that job, but it never stopped her…especially when Spence was by her side. No one had compared to him yet and she had offers. It was time for a new route now. As she packed her bags for the plane she began to think about Spencer and what he had been up to. Did he still have floppy hair and was he still terrified to speak to girls without spewing statistics out of that brilliant mouth of his? She hopped in the taxi and began towards the airport. She bought a place in Washington close to the BAU, maybe it was a bit forward but she assumed her and Spencer could at least rekindle a friendship. He could have a girlfriend by now, or maybe he had moved on to another career like herself. She got tired of all the fame and paparazzi. Photography allowed her to hide behind the camera and she was only a photographer for landscaping.

Lila's plane finally landed and she walked down the terminal to grab her bags. The rental car service gave her a little Jetta and she thoroughly considered keeping it. The car was adorable and she laughed at the key lock sound as she parked outside of the BAU. She had decided to venture up here just in case the team had gotten back to do a bit of casework before heading home. Going up the elevator she walked up to where Garcia's office was located and knocked on the door. She heard muffled laughter and smoothed down her hair. Would anyone remember her?

"Go get the door Morgan. Jeeze. Treat a lady!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah baby girl." Lila heard the distinct voice of Morgan and immediately got butterflies in her stomach. He was Reid's best friend. "What is it….?" He asked opening the door, but immediately stopped dead. "Lila, what are you doing here?"

"Hey to you too Morgan," she lightly smiled out. He smiled back broadly at her and enveloped her in a tight hug. "It's uh, it's been a while. I actually just moved in the area."

"Come sit down! Jeeze. I tell him to treat a lady and he stares at you like you're an animal. Sorry about him. I'm Garcia, I can see you two already know one another." Replied the short blonde woman with a crazy amount of burettes in her hair. Lila smiled at Garcia and sat in the chair Morgan had pulled for her.

"So you moved down her? What about the acting gig?" Morgan inquired.

"I got tired of never having my own privacy. That and I really missed my manager. The rest of them pushed me to uncomfortable measures. So, I became a photographer. A landscape photographer I should probably add."

"Oh! You're Lila! Our baby boy was quite hung up on you when they returned from that case," Garcia said giggling as Morgan just shook his head and smiled.

"Well I suppose that's a good thing because I told him I would get in touch with him when I came to Washington. Any chance you guys know where he is?" She asked shyly. Garcia turned to write down his address on a sheet of paper and handed it to her.

"He generally spooks at night so just be sure you can be seen from the peephole. He has been a bit odd lately. His mother is quite sick."

"Oh I'm sure she can make him feel better," Morgan winked out. The three laughed as she thanked them and set back out to her car. She had Spencer Reid's address; this was going to turn out to be an interesting night.

**Reid's POV**

Meanwhile, Reid sat in his apartment with a bowl of cheerios and Doctor Who. He had been resting since Hotch gave them the chance to have a day off. His phone was still plastered to his hip, but for once in his life he felt like simply sitting and letting something else invade his mind. He thought of what the rest of the team was doing and considered going to see Henry and JJ. That was until she sent a picture of them at the museum. Henry had acquired Reid's knack for knowledge and he couldn't be more pleased with the little one. It hit around eight p.m. when he got bored and decided drawing would entertain him for a bit. He had started to learn how to perfect drawing hair. The cascades and layers of a woman's hair fascinated him at times. JJ's was quite strait as was Emily's. Garcia's was incredible and he found himself sketching out her rounded facial features to place a good head of hair on.

He began sketching her hair and soon realized he had only seen her hair down a number of times, but his photographic memory helped with getting it perfect. As he drew her hair towards her neck he began to think of another blonde. A blonde he had not seen in forever and who had plenty of hair cascading down her back. Reid turned the page and began to sketch her, the only woman he had ever really fallen hard for. He drew her slender hourglass figure in the brown bathing suit. He drew her hair falling down reaching her bare hips. Her hair was a veil unto her body and he drew every wisp and curve. As he was drawing the last shadow he heard a knock on the door and slowly walked to the door while trying to deduct who could possibly be at his door…

**A/N**: I literally cannot fall asleep and this just came to me considering I've just watched the episode. I will probably continue it, but this is going to be my third multi chapter story so stay with me if you enjoy it! What do you all think Reid is going to do when he sees her again?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have implemented Spencer starting to call Lila Li (pronounced 'lie') just because I feel like nicknames would be a very him thing to do.

Few people really ever ventured to Spencer Reid's house. Morgan and JJ were the few who ever really checked on him. He had been to JJ's more than she at his, so when that door echoed with a knock he was a little suspicious. Reid stood up and walked towards his door in purple sweatpants and a Beastie Boys shirt with glasses on. He looked through the front door peephole and saw an extremely familiar face. He could not do anything except for stare at her as he opened the door.

"I…er, came to Washington. Figured I should come and at least say hello," she smiled out shyly. Reid smiled and looked down. He did something extremely out of character and just hugged her tightly whilst spinning her around a bit. Lila let out a very loud giggle and immediately felt warm once again. She had not felt his arms around her since the pool and he was more than terrified then. As he put her down she spoke again, " you have changed quite a bit. What's with the boy band hair cut?"

"Uh, ha. Hotch asked the same thing. The long hair didn't quite work with the glasses. I figured it was fine time for a change as well," he replied to her looking down as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh don't get me wrong. I love it. It's very…modelesque."

"I don't know what models you've been looking at, but typically they aren't in purple sweatpants and Beastie Boys t-shirt with glasses. They also aren't being rude and talking to an old friend while she simply stands outside. Sorry, come in?" He asked her hopefully. She placed her hand on his chest and gave him a little push back so she could step through into his apartment. She stood in the doorway and absently heard him mutter something about everything being everywhere, but she thought the place mirrored his personality. He had more bookshelves than any other furniture and the t.v. was paused on the syfy channel. She figured she would find out what was showing later. There were various teacups strewn about and a grocery bag with coffee in it was perched on the kitchen table. She smiled as she turned in a circle a few times and then stopped to face him. A questioning look crossed his face and she laughed as she ran to him.

"I've really missed you," came a muffled whisper in his neck.

"I missed you too, Li. I was actually just thinking about you," he began as he started walking towards his couch. She could tell he was nervous as he was getting ready to ramble on about something or other, but she stopped the thought of interrupting him as soon as he held up his sketch pad, "I've been having really terrible headaches and it is said that certain artistic talents can help a person focus the thoughts in their heads so they stop getting headaches. I got a keyboard as well, but that was completely spiked by a case. Music is all math as well so it is incredibly stimulating to calculate cord….the look on your face has changed from thrilled to shocked, are you alright?"

"Spencer…you weren't thinking of me. You were drawing me…" she said in amazement as she ran her fingers along the picture. A blonde woman stood half way out of a pool with only half her mid-section showing. Her hands were placed on the edge of the pool and a sly smile graced her features.

"Ah, yes. I started to draw Garcia," he began flipping the page, "but her hair wasn't long enough for me to do any real detail with. I figured since I have an eidetic memory I wouldn't forget the shape and wave of your hair so I started drawing. It could never do any real justice to your hair because its' features are so soft, but I certainly tried," he finished trailing off.

Lila just looked up at him in amazement. There were a lot of things she admired about the dearest Spencer Reid, but his uncanny ability do anything he put his mind to was one of his most impressive attributes. "Spencer it's beautiful. Were you planning on finishing it?"

"I was, but a certain knock at my door prevented that," he said with a little tap to her nose. This Spencer was much more forward than the one she knew before, but he was still visibly shy.

"Well then genius," she said with a smile and a plop on his couch, "you have me here now. So the drawing better be perfect." He sat next to her and picked up his pad and pencil to finish as she pressed play to continue what was on t.v. As the show played she asked him what it was and he told her it was Doctor Who. A blonde girl was with a man called the Doctor and towards the end of the episode she was ripped away from him. They stood on the beach as Rose began to cry. Lila's eyes swarmed with tears and Spencer drew the little glisten to her eyes as well.

"How can you watch that show? That is impossibly sad, goodness," she said as she wiped at her eyes. Spencer placed his pad face down on his lap and wiped at the lingering tears.

"In all actuality it isn't that sad. That is one of the more depressing episodes, but everything after that is incredibly interesting. It's quite a well developed show," he said.

"I guess I'll have to watch it from the beginning with you then. It seems like a show that would be sincerely easy to get addicted to. The guy that plays the Doctor is pretty sexy with his accent," she replied with a wink.

"That doesn't quite surprise me. Women find accents not connected to their own nationality to be an attraction because it's a voice so foreign to them. The vowel structure often intrigues them and it is all misinterpreted as being 'sexy'," he replied in a mock British accent.

"Ohhhh, Spencer Reid. You have been holding out on me!"

"I watch enough British television to be able to imitate it. All the ways of learning affect me; therefore, I am a highly auditory learner as well. It's said that unless you teach a child a native language before five they will never be able to speak it fluently because they don't develop the multiple ways of manipulating the vowels, but if you listen close enough you pick up on certain patterns. That's how actors do. There is one actor named John Barrowman that was made fun of for his Scottish accent when he moved to America and learn how to speak with an American accent and is now actually hired as an American," he looked down as his face turned red, "sorry I'm rambling again…"

Lila simply laughed and traced his cheekbones and he looked up at her through his glasses. "Don't ever apologize for rambling. I've missed it. Your rambling is a bit comforting. It shows me that someone in the world still cares about the little things, but your little bits of information often become big ones. I love that about you."

"I don't really know how to act in any other way," he smiled out. Picking the picture from his lap he tilted it up so she could see it and was shocked by her face. She appeared to love it, but her eyes completely clouded over as she saw it. A hand went to her mouth and her eyes darted back and forth between him and the picture. "Do you like it?" He asked, fully aware of the upcoming answer. He saw the joy on her face, but figured it rude to simply begin off profiling her.

"I love it Reid. How are you talented in a million different ways?"

"I have talents in many academic facets and have picked up artistic ones only recently. A few cases really got to me, but that'll come later I guess. Speaking of later, how long are you here for?"

"I may or may not have purchased an apartment…here," she said looking down. Soft waves of her hair fell over her face and Spencer marveled in how silky her hair looked before he realized it would be a good idea to say something so not to make anything awkward.

He touched her chin to bring her head up so she was looking directly at him. "You – you're staying? Li…that's brilliant," he said as he erupted with a smile that was equally as brilliant.

His hand fell from her chin, but she kept her gaze. "So…last time when you had to leave L.A. we almost kind of hugged…"

"Let me guess, you would like a proper hug from the guy who just so happened to rescue you from a maniac?"

"I would," she smiled out. She scooted over closer to him gaging his reactions. He slowly took his drawing of her and placed it carefully on the coffee table ahead of him. He leaned back on the couch and opened his arms as she leaned into him. His arms encircled her and he placed his nose atop her head. Her sent flew into his nose and he found that he could breath easier. Her soft weight against his chest caused a comforting feeling to over take him. He smiled as he realized that she was here to stay and she actually enjoyed his overbearingly factual disposition. She snuggled further into his chest and found that while she could tell he was very nervous he was channeling that into making sure she was calm. She feared trying to talk to him because words would stumble out of his mouth and it may complicate things, but she was content here and now.

He shocked her next, "you know, I am nervous but somehow this feels blindingly natural. I think it's your demeanor that causes me to channel being calm. I've met you before so that helps as well. I'm only this comfortable with JJ and Emily, so this is still relatively new. I think that if we were around one another more often I would grow even easier around you. We could become friends without the boundaries of me protecting you," he finished with a soft giggle.

She turned a bit in his arms to look at him. A mock incredulous look crossed her features as she said, "Spencer! You're not planning on protecting me, but you were my hero," she mumbled with a little pout that Reid found to be adorable. It nearly stopped his heart.

"Oh, I'll protect you," he replied wanting nothing more than to kiss her forehead, "but we don't have to worry about…ya know…transference. I did really like you and trusted you when you returned the sentiment so…maybe…we could like one another without the transferen….am I making sense, or just rambling?"

"Both. If it helps any I like you just as well without the transference right now," she replied. He smiled at her and boldly kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and attempted to make the feel of his lips on her body linger. She had definitely missed that. Getting a brilliant idea she took his hands in hers as she turned to face him fully, "shall we order pizza and go through some episodes of this crazy depressing programme?" His face fell into one of shock at her British accent as she simply laughed and hopped up to find a nearby pizza place on her phone. It was going to take a few minutes for him to wrap his head around everything that was happening so she figured she would make the pizza plans while he gathered everything. She walked into the kitchen and looked around at the photos on his fridge. A lot of them were of him, JJ and a little boy that looked a bit like her. Assuming this was JJ's little one she had to smile; J really was a best friend to him.

She leaned against the counter and never heard Reid walk in, but then again when he was not being clumsy he could be rather lithe. He encircled his arms around her waist surprising her and whispered to her, "order what you would like. I'm a guy. I pretty much like any kind of pizza. I'm going to run up and shower, haven't since we got back from the case." He slid his hands from her waist just as the pizza man answered the phone and a shiver ran up her spine. She realized she had yet to answer the other person on the phone line and quickly apologized as she ordered a large cheese pizza. A quick search through his fridge told her he didn't drink soda so she ordered a liter of tea as well. She sat on his couch and picked up the book that was laid on the desk as she waited for him to return. He was reading about Lewis Carroll and his full life works, intrigued she crossed her legs and set out to read for the first time in a very long time.

Meanwhile, Reid was upstairs cursing his damp hair. He looked a bit like a drown rat, but soon realized it didn't matter because she had already seen that side of him. His hair was a bit more of a disorganized array at the moment, so he set out to put some clothes on. A pair of gym shorts and a blue flannel shirt seemed to adorn his body well enough. He gave his teeth a quick brush and trekked down the stairs just as there was a knock on the door. He grabbed his wallet out of his 'stuff' bowl near his front door and greeted the pizza guy. Giving him the cash with an ample tip he smiled as he realized she had ordered cold tea so they didn't have to have two hot things at once. '_This could potentially work'_ he thought to himself.

A light smack to his arm startled him and Lila smiled at him to say, "I so could have gotten that! Thank you though. Sorry I startled you."

"It's okay, and I wouldn't be a very good conventional gentlemen had I let you pay for the meal. Now go sit back down. I'll get us plates," he replied enthusiastically. As he came back to the living room with plates full of pizza and cups he realized she had been reading. "Do you like reading?" He asked, curiosity consuming the best of him.

"I never enjoyed it when I was in school, but when I'm not forced to read something I often enjoy it. I mean, I read the Potter series and a few of Shakespeare's works," she said as she blushed. She placed the book down on the table and helped him place all the things in his hands on the table.

"Thanks. Hm, Potter and Shakespeare…I think I can work with that," he winked out. She laughed a little as he picked up the remote. "We really don't have to watch this show. We can watch anything you'd like."

"No, no. Play it from the oldest season you have. I think my brain could use a break from all the nonsense in American t.v.," she half mumbled out.

"Speaking of, since you have relocated here are you still acting?"

"No, actually. I decided I had enough of that scene. It really became all too conforming for me. I wasn't being appreciated just for me. I know it wasn't because of my appearance, but I think my personality was a bit too quirky for most of the bimbo roles I was being casted for," she smiled at his expression. He knew she was intelligent and was reveling in the idea of having free time to be able to spend with her. She would have more time than he obviously, but when he was off he could come to her. "I actually decided I wanted to be a photographer."

"You, really? Wow…I mean that's wonderful, but I wasn't expecting that. How did you get into photography?"

"I went on a vacation with my sister to a really quiet cabin last year and she gave me her camera. It just clicked that I enjoyed being behind the camera rather than in front of it. My agent sealed the deal when I told him that I would want to try a hand a directing. He sort of laughed and said I had the body that was meant to be in front of the camera. I fired him two days later and cut my contract off. I went off to school for a six-month certification program in landscaping photography, and here I am."

"I definitely enjoy your change in career pursuing because it brought you here. I really did miss you Li," he smiled as he hugged her again.

"I could get used to your nickname and hugs," she replied in a muffled voice into his chest. He laughed and she smiled as she felt the vibration of it on her cheek. He pulled back and smiled, albeit a bit awkwardly, as he picked up the remote to turn on the television. Lila figured it would take him a bit to get used to the feeling of being comfortable with her and he may even question himself. Giving him ample time and letting him take the reins would be the best way to approach any given relationship with him. She figured she could get some insight from JJ as well. He also didn't seem willing to discuss the many things that had happened between the days they had been apart, but that would come in a timely fashion as well, she hoped. He had mentioned that they didn't have transference in their way, which made her smile. This gave her the elated feeling that she could actually have a chance with the mysterious Doctor Reid.

They finished up the last of their pizza and he had asked her if she wanted more, to which she replied with a rub to her tummy and a shake of her head. She was rightfully full and he laughed as he took their plates to the kitchen. She seemed pretty engrossed in the show and he took that as a good sign. It was the Eccleston episodes, so she would be even more emotionally invested and entertained with Tennant and Smith. They could make these nights special and have them whenever he returned from a case; equally so he could attempt to be invested in one of her favorite shows. He was all smiles as he reached the living room. Her face all scrunched up in disgust, which made him smile even more. She was quite cute. He already knew what episode they were on and the image of a natural Dalek was quite a terrifying sight. He sat back down next to her as the Dalek began to let itself die, "does everyone ever live in these episodes?" Lila asked rather somberly.

"Yes! The episode is actually coming up where everyone lives. It's an amazing episode, we have two more episodes to go through and then it is a two-part episode in which your wish will come true," he said. He reached for the remote and selected the next episode on his Netflix queue. He sat back and she settled herself against him. She felt him tense a little as the now familiar theme began. Taking a deep breath herself she tried to convey that it was all right and she was quite comfortable. He sat with his back to the couch, left hand dangling on the arm rest portion of the chair and right arm now draped around the beautiful girl with her head currently placed in his lap. After the episode went on a bit his courage grew and he began to stroke her soft hair. His soft dexterous fingers caused her to relax even more and she absent-mindedly fell asleep in her hero's arms. Spencer found the weight of her deep breaths to be a comforting feeling as he fell asleep with his hands entangled in her hair.

The episode soon ended and Spencer woke due to the noticeable change in noise. As he attempted to move his hands he remembered they were entangled in a certain lady's hair and then felt her soft weight against him. He gently rubbed at her cheek and nose to try and wake her. She simply turned her body and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lila I know you don't want to wake up, but we both fell asleep," he softly whispered as he stroked calming circles on her back.

She muffled her voice in his neck and just tightened her hold on him, "I really don't want to move. You're warm."

"I know Li. You can sleep on my bed if you would rather not drive. I don't mind having you here," he half stuttered out.

She laughed and decided to go the bold route and said, "I'll only sleep in your bed with you." She felt him instinctively tense and he muttered an attempt at her name. She would need to calm her poor nervous genius down. "I fully intend on being clothed the whole evening. I just want to be close to you right now. I'm incredibly comforted by your presence."

"I um…I'll go get you pajamas to…er…sleep in. Not that you could do anything other than sleep in pajamas. Most people actually don't sleep in pajamas. They sleep in what would be considered more exercise gear or…things they wouldn't walk out of their bedrooms with…sorry," he rambled as she began to pull away. She looked straight into his doe eyes and silenced her genius with a finger to his lips. She kissed him on the cheek and stood to stretch. He stood and tripped a total of six times over to what she assumed was his bedroom. Anything he had would probably be small enough for her to hop into considering he was so little. He came out only moments later with a pair of black boxers and a plain black t-shirt. She smiled at him and politely dismissed herself to the restroom. She splashed her face with a bit of cold water as she just realized she was actually spending the night with Spencer Reid. He was going to hold her all night and this was probably the first girl he had sleep over, other than maybe a few friends from the BAU.

She walked out to the bedroom and saw he was leaning on his pillows reading yet again. His glasses had fallen to the tip of his nose and she hopped up on the bed and pushed them back up. His eyes slowly traveled her body, "You erm…you're cute in my pajamas."

"I'm glad you approve Doctor Reid. They are ever so comfortable," she smiled in return. He turned the light out and placed his book down, setting his alarm. They talked for a few moments about what they had to do tomorrow. She had to go and audition for a photo shoot that she was sure was a shoe in, and he had to go to the BAU for some paperwork, but would be finished around 7 as long as there was no case to travel for. She giggled as he asked if she would come over after and replied with a very definite yes.

"Well…I guess if I'm so comforting and warm to you I should tell you to come here," he softly spoke to her. A smile crossed her face as she clambered into his clumsy arms. She laid her head atop his chest and wrapped her left arm around his torso. His right arm came down to rub her hand and his left tangled itself in her hair again. She sighed contently as they said their goodnights. Spencer fell asleep with a wide smile on his face and Lila fell asleep content with the way her life was beginning to play out. They both fell into an easy comfortable sleep. Spencer even avoided his nightmares for the evening. That was a great feat. They would face the rest in the morning, but something made them think that anything they needed to face they could master it together.

**A/N:** Apparently me posting an update incredibly late is going to become a trend. So surprise :D I may try to start a regular schedule as well, but let me know your thoughts on this one! I thought it was adorable, and hope you see the same. Nighty, night!


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer woke to his alarm screaming at him and a hand that reached from around his stomach to a head almost had him highly distressed. He chuckled and reached for his cell on the table with his right hand, as his left was currently around a very small-annoyed figure. "Why in the name of SANITY would that be your ringtone Reid?"

"Well it woke you up, didn't it?"

"Yes, but I think my heart is also beating nine million times the normal rate," Lila replied. Spencer boldly placed his hand above her heart and then to the nape of her neck to gage her pulse.

"Nope! Just a little bit fast, but I bet I can slow it down."

"How?"

"Considering pulse is generally temperate during sleep, and you were laying comfortably on my chest I think it is save to say that you falling asleep in my arms makes us both incredibly susceptible to comfort," he said.

"I'm assuming you are going to have to leave me to go do some crazy disturbing paperwork?"

"Unfortunately," he replied getting out of his comfortable position with her. She rolled onto her back and Spencer watched her stretch like a cat. No woman had ever seemed so beautiful. "I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Well come give me a hug then. I'm going to head out. I have a landscape shoot at ten," she said as she stood up. Spencer crossed the room to envelope her in his arms.

"Will I um…see you again sometime soon?"

"Give me your phone, silly," she said. He handed his phone to her and she placed her number in his phone. She handed him his phone and he smiled at her. "You will so be in trouble with Garcia if you don't call me."

"Oh, I'll be sure to call you then. I can't handle her. If she gets upset then Morgan will be in on it. Then Jayje will start on me. I will definitely be calling you Lila." She smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek, leaving in his pajamas.

Spencer got ready in a bit of a daze. She was here and he had the ability to now talk to her whenever he pleased. It all made him nervous, but as he was getting older he figured maybe having a female in his life would not be a bad idea. Lila was not just a female to him though. She was the girl that actually took time to listen to all of his antics. She has only been over for one evening, but she had done everything from let him ramble to watch one of his favorite shows. She was at least worth the effort.

As the elevator doors opened, Spencer was a bit scared to walk into the BAU. He knew Garcia would find him and pester at him some point so he may as well get to his work now. He sat down and began filing through all the work on his desk, realizing Morgan had piled a few of his on top. He just smiled and started at the workload. "So my darling baby profiler how was your evening?"

Spencer laughed and turned to her, "It…uh…it was nice. I drew a bit and watched some T.V."

"Okay, you know what I mean. Do not play funny with me Dr.," Garcia said as she spun his chair to look directly at her. She placed her hands on either side of his chair and he leaned back from her.

She narrowed her eyes and he coughed and laughed a bit, "Okay, I'll tell you."  
"I know," she replied with a satisfied smile as she stood to stand in a defensive stance.

"Lila sort of came up. She said you all told her where I was. So we ate, I drew her, she watched Doctor Who and we may have…fallenasleeptogether," he added in a rush.

The squeal that emitted from Garcia's mouth was most certainly deafening, "You sly little genius! Did you shy away from her the whole night or hold her?"

"Well she woke up in my arms so that should give you an idea."

"Well Doctor. You have officially shocked the queen of shock. I'm glad you let her in," she smiled out. Garcia ruffled his hair and told him to come to her if he had any questions. He laughed nervously as she walked away.

He ran through quite a few case files and the clock was ticking. He messaged Lila around five since he figured she could make the time fly.

**R: Hello. Hope your shoot went well. I probably should have said good luck this morning, but I was in a bit of a daze.**

**L: I did tell you it was a shoe in so there was no need silly (: I made it in. It's an official job and if you are not busy this evening I can tell you all about it. **

**R: I would like that. Want to meet at my place around 8? I can pick up food on the way!**

**L: Perfect! I'm going to trust your taste in food; seems scary, but I'm assuming your picky?**

**R: I am not. I may be a genius, but I'm still a guy, not too picky. Is there anything you don't care for?**

**L: Not particularly. As long as it's not like escargot I think we're good. **

**R: Drats! I was going to pick up some escargot with cow tongue. Seems like a perfect meal to me Miss Picky. **

**L: Just because you have a morbid sense of mind doesn't mean everyone does Mister Gross Face. **

**R: Real mature, Li. Mister Gross Face? Are you sure you're not in kindergarten?  
L: All right! We could go back and forth all day being silly. I really enjoy talking to you and can't wait to snuggle up to you after a disgusting meal of escargot and cow tongue. If I puke on you just know that you brought it upon yourself. **

**R: I guess since it's my fault I'll hold your hair back. Heh! I'll see you at 8 Li. **

Reid sat back in his chair and smiled as he just realized he had successfully flirted with the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She was slowly becoming his. Would she want to date or would it be too soon? How does one go about courting a girl your already friends with? Talking with Garcia was going to have to happen sooner rather than later.

After saying bye to everyone at the BAU Spencer tried to slip out in an unsuspicious manner, but JJ recognized the nervousness of her best friend. She hurriedly said bye to Emily and yelled for him to hold the door. "So, that was a pretty uneventful day."

"Yeah it was. I finished all my cases so I don't think I'm going to come in until eleven tomorrow," he said as he held the elevator doors for her to step out into the parking lot.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" She asked.

"I could lie and tell you nothing, but I think you know me too well…" he said as they stopped right before her car.

"Well seeing as you walked to my car I'm assuming it's something you want to talk about, which in turn means it's good because you generally try and avoid talking about the bad stuff. There is also a logical side to everything you consider bad and you normally like to sit and think about that, so I think it's safe to say something good has happened and you want to tell me. I have also seemed to develop your knack for rambling."

Spencer laughed and realized she was right. "Its just…Lila came back last night. In addition to flirting madly with her today via text she slept over last night. Nothing happened, but it was nice to hold her. I think I was too nervous for my body to react in any sort of way to her presence, but I feel like that will go away the more I'm around her. She listens to me Jayje," he began as he looked straight at her. "I have no idea how to progress with any of this and I'm absolutely terrified. I feel like I'm almost too logical to be able to do this."

"Spence," she sighed out as she placed her hand on his cheek. He inadvertently leaned into her hand because if anyone could comfort him it would be her. He was terrified and she could see it. "Do you remember the time we went on that date?"

"Yes."

"Well I knew then you would be special to me. You let yourself be you. It seems like you were so young back then. You have been through so much and I've been right there with you. You may think you're inadequate or that you can't trust your own heart, but you can. If anyone deserves a girl who will listen and comfort them; it's you. You can let her in. She came back to you."

"How do I know when it's too much Jayje? I can't gage her emotions. I'm too afraid I'll be busy profiling her."

"You can profile her all you want, but let her get to know you. Use your skills in psychology to your advantage. Let her be there for you and shed a different light on things. She can place humanity into your world," she let go of him as they headed off to their separate cars, "trust me Spence."

"I do…and…thank you…" he shyly said to her. She smiled at her best friend and got in her car to take off and tend to Henry.

Spencer sat outside of his car for a few minutes and then realized he had yet to pick up food. He texted Lila and told her he would be to the house in about half an hour. He mulled over what to get for a little after settling on simple Chinese food. A bit of chicken fried rice, eggrolls and sweet n' sour chicken. His stomach began to protest at having the wonderful smelling food in the car with him, but he would be home soon enough.

As he hopped out of his car he did not notice Lila, but she made sure to make herself noticeable as he walked up to his front door. She came out from behind a pillar and said, "well then what did we choose? It smells amazing whatever it is."

"Well Miss Picky, I hope you enjoy Chinese food," Spencer replied turning his key. He opened the door and allowed her to wiz right in past him.

"I do enjoy it very much Mr. Gross Face!" She leapt up on his counter and began to swing her legs. He thought she looked rather adorable even if it was a little childish. "How was work then?"

"It was pretty uneventful. Garcia caught me so that was a fun conversation, and I talked to JJ for a little. How did the shoot go?"

"That is so for later, what did Garcia ask?" She inquired with a sly smile, "did I get you in trouble?"

"Nope. She made me tell her. It was quite threatening."

"Oh spooky Garcia, ha. What did she have to say?"

"Well she ruffled my hair and told me to come to her for advice so I'm taking that as a positive. Not that I know what is happening anyway. I'm not oblivious, but I am treading on unknown waters. All the information a person can read seems rather vague in the face of real life, come sit," he said as he pulled a chair out for her. He had placed the food all on plates so they could pick as they pleased.

Lila figured she would drop the subject for now so he did not get too antsy about anything and started on about her new job. It would require her to do some traveling, but she could come and go as she pleased. She would be taking photos for brochure's and for a wedding planning service. She mentioned she may take a few classes in photographing people and seemed generally excited about her new life.

"I'm glad you can settle here, Li," replied Spencer as he finished the last of his eggroll.

She smiled to him as she sat back in her chair. Stuffed to the brim she began to feel like the evening would progress into cuddling. "Spencer, you do realize we don't have to make us into anything you are uncomfortable with."

He gave a half giggle and started to place the dinnerware in the sink as he rinsed. She let him to his task because it probably soothed him since he began talking to her. "It's not a comfort issue surprisingly. I'm just nervous that I'll muck something up. Sometimes I come home from cases and I'm so emotionally detached from the world that I actually just sit and run over statistics in my head. It's almost like I can't bring myself back to reality. I don't want to subject you to that."

She dragged out the e and l in well as she advanced towards him. She turned off the sink and made thoughtful sounds as she dried his hands and watched his face contort into confusion. His shoulders were relaxed and he let her hug him. Just as he began to pull from her she started talking again, "if I told you that I would listen to you spat out statistics until you were blue and not prod you to explain a really taxing case would that make you less apprehensive about letting things run a course concerning us?"

"It would," he whispered into her neck. If the moment was not so incredibly tender she would have taken his whisper for a dull moan, but she took it as his way of showing appreciation. He wanted to come home to her and as this settled in her heart sped up. "Your pulse is racing. You alright Lila?"

"I'm fine, heh," she replied as she pulled away. His hands were still upon her hips as she replied. They looked at one another for some time before Lila broke the gaze and grabbed his hand. "What do you say to some Doctor Who?"

He just laughed at her uncanny ability to make him feel so comfortable. They sat and turned on the last half hour of the episode they had fallen asleep to and then progressed through the next two episodes. She lay in his arms as he ran his fingers through and across various parts of her body. Her hips were incredibly soft he had discovered. She also seemed to enjoy having her hand held. She pulled his arm up to her chest every time their fingers intertwined.

The Father's Day episode ended and Lila let out a long yawn, "Ready for bed sleepyhead?" Spencer asked.

"A bit yeah," she giggled and turned towards him. He let out a long yawn and stretched like a cat. "Am I staying again?"

"Of course," he replied as he grabbed her hand and turned towards his room. He had another pair of pajamas set out for her and she thanked him as she slipped into the bathroom.

Again, Spencer was amazed at the sight that was before him as she walked out of the bathroom. Her hair cascaded down her body and she looked flushed, as if she was shy. He smiled and held his arms to her. She gracefully climbed into the bed, under the covers and into his arms. He rubbed her back as they whispered their goodnights and fell into sleep.

However, at about 5 a.m. Spencer woke to a loud sound that was definitely not his alarm. He reached over to his nightstand to see who was calling: JJ.

"Morning Jayje, everything alright?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"No, Hotch just got a call for an immediate ship out. Apparently someone is abducting kids from a camp. This is the third call the counselor has made. Sorry for waking you, but wheels are up in an hour. You okay to make it to the BAU by then?"

"Oh hell, yeah I'm all right. Thanks. See you soon," he unhappily mumbled out. A sleepy Lila stirred in his arms.

"What was that?" She asked rubbing her eyes. He took that opportunity to move from the bed. Sadness swept over him as soon as he did so.

"I have to go. A child abductor has been taking kid's from camp. Hotch just got called in for it and wheels are up in an hour."

"Oh, I'll get my stuff together then," she said as she began to climb out of his bed. He stopped her by placing his hands on her legs.

"You can stay here if you would rather. I would actually rather you do that then drive home this tired. I don't mind at all Li," he said as he stroked her cheek.

She didn't know where all this tenderness was coming from, but she figured this was post-sleepy Spencer. She liked it. "I think I can definitely do that," she replied as she crawled back under the covers.

Spencer tucked her in and told her that the key was in the bowl near the front. She was to lock the house in the morning and take the key with her should she want to come back. He kissed into her hair and left with his always-ready to-go bag. He headed to the BAU in a somber mood and finally understood how hard it was to leave someone back at home on a case. He smiled at the notion of her being there when he got back and went full speed into cracking this case, fast. For he finally had a gal to come home to, and what a fine gal she was.

**A/N:** Yey! So next time will be a bit of the case and their reunion. I'm not going to do too much on this case because I have a rather big case coming up for them. Hope this is well enjoyed (: See ya in the funnies!


	4. Chapter 4

Lila awoke to the sunlight streaming through a window. A glance at the bed sheets reminded her she was not in her own bed, but Reid's. She half-smiled and then remembered he had gotten called on a case. She slowly got up and trudged into the bathroom.

Her hair was disheveled and her face a bit red, but that just meant she had a good rest. She took the time to look around his bathroom and wondered if he ever really spent any significant amount of time in his abode. It seemed terribly barren in the bedroom and bathroom. She looked in his shower and discovered his eucalyptus body wash. She laughed and resigned to showering here.

She thought about a lot in the shower, but the nagging idea in the back of her head was her relentless attraction to the genius. Would she be able to make her desires diminish, or could she convince him that it was only him she wanted. She had not been with anyone since he left that day. Everyone unceremoniously flocked at her feet, but nothing was quite as flattering as his stuttering embarrassment at every turn. He was not as inept as he assumed himself to be. He had read things on intimacy; he had to have had a few visuals on the way.

She hopped out of the shower and grabbed his towel to dry off. She stepped onto his plush carpet with bare feet and sat atop the edge of the bed to look at her phone. Sure enough a text was waiting for her. She smiled and opened it.

_**S: I hope you had a good rest. We are in Georgia at the moment and may not be back for a few days, but I would still like to talk to you if you wouldn't object.**_

She smiled at his words. His little way of saying I miss you probably.

_**L: I did. I may have also taken a shower here. Your place is a gigantic comfort to me when you're not here (: I hope the case isn't anything too intense. If it is just call me and I'll try to make it better. I would love to still talk to you.**_

_**S:**_ _**I'm glad you're comfortable there. I just wish I could be there with you. The case may become a bit daunting tonight because I don't know if there are going to be lights in these cabins. **_

_**L: Are you inadvertently saying you miss me Spencer Reid? ;) What's the matter with the dark? You sleep in darkness, ya know. **_

_**R: I'll make it not so inadvertent, I miss you Li. It's the absence of light that just makes me uneasy. I'll explain when we talk tonight. Morgan is giving me weird looks. I think he's shocked I know how to text. Have a good day darling. **_

_**L: You too, hon.**_

Shocked at his direct approach at calling her darling and saying he missed her, Lila slowly grabbed her bag to head out. Spencer Reid was surly getting to her. She smiled as she grabbed his key and opened his door to step into the sunlight. With any luck she was going to have her very own genius very soon.

"Alright everyone, we need to be up for too long to not sleep tonight. Let's turn in," Hotch said in his authoritative demeanor. Reid sighed at Hotch's attempts. He had no desire to sleep – these cabins only had light downstairs.

"I'll take Spence," JJ offered with a smile. She could see the panic in her friend's face. She figured he would calm if he had the chance to call home and she needed to do the same. He offered her a bashful apologetic smile and she walked to loop her arm in his.

Each of the team members dispersed into their separate cabins, Reid and JJ were at the last cabin in the row. They stepped in and Reid immediately turned on the light. "I'll sleep in there," she directed to the room across from the front door. "That way you can leave the light on, but I'm going to go call Will. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Uh, thanks Jayje."

"Anytime Spence. Now hop in your pajamas and call her," she replied with a wink. Spencer just laughed and she retreated to the bedroom across the way.

If he were truthful he would say that he had been dying to call Lila all day. Granted, they had quite a big case on their hands. Four children had been plucked out of their activities at Grove Point. The whole experience had been daunting, and he was sure that JJ paled the more they delved into the case. At this rate little Henry would never see a camp in his life.

Spencer put on his pajamas and sat on the Lazy-Boy that was placed in front of the fireplace. He dialed Lila's number and hoped she was not already asleep.

"And to who do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Her cute voice cooed to him. He immediately felt his shoulders relax and felt his body settle.

"Lila, hi. I…er, how was your day?"

"Pretty good. I woke up completed in the most comfortable bed ever this morning. How is the case coming along?" She asked as she plopped down on her couch. At hearing his voice she suddenly wished that he was either here right next to her, or she was lying in his bed surrounded by his scent.

"It's a pretty taxing case. This unsub knows the woods around here really well and the counselors don't know all the nooks and crannies. They rotate year by year. He has already taken four girls and I'm fairly certain Henry is never going to get to go to a camp. JJ seems very perturbed by this case. I can't blame her though. We found one of the little girl's scarves today and it was buried. It's a sign that he has to be somewhere underground. He leaves little clues with every one he takes."

"I will never understand people like that."

"Unfortunately it's my duty to understand them. Not all unsub's act on the will to intentionally inflict pain. Some are trying to sate their pain and some don't know they are inflicting pain at all. We assume this one is trying to take girls that are similar to a female that he may have lost in his life," he heard her gasp and stopped, "sorry. It's crazy out here."

"No, no it's fine. I like that you can talk to me, honestly," came her reply.  
Spencer smiled because he knew it was true. He could trust her with a little bit, not all of his life. Not all of it yet. He was nowhere near ready for that and he had a feeling she was not either. "Well what did you do all day then miss?"

"Oh no, miss now," she laughed out. He reveled in the sound of her laughter and voice as she told him the accounts of her day. She had done a photoshoot and then gone for a run. The idea of her going for a run had him thinking about things that were not of gentlemen quality, but that was soon put off by her telling him three words he thought he would never hear from any woman other than the one's he already knew, "I miss you Reid…"

"I…um…I'm…"

"It's okay. You really don't have to miss me as well. I just – I just wanted you to know that. I know it probably took a lot for you to say it earlier," she replied to his stammering. He was quiet for a few seconds and she let him gather his thoughts. With a brain as big as his it must be hard to retrieve everything he wants to say…

"I've been having a feeling all day. It feels like you have become the one for me to come home to, which I feel like I'm the only one in the BAU that doesn't have anyone. Even Hotch has someone now. I go home and write letters to my mom every night, but she is the only one who knows everything. She has been for a while now. I guess what I'm attempting to get out is it wasn't hard to tell you I missed you earlier because thinking of laying in bed with you was comforting me while looking at all these girls in the grass disheveled. I'll explain that later, but the point still stands. You distract my mind. I do miss you, but the thought of you is almost enough to keep me sane," he replied. She sniffed and he immediately panicked, "I really…I didn't want to make you cry Lila…"

"No, no. It's a good cry. No one has said anything that comforting or meaningful to me in a while. It's just nice to hear that I'm wanted sometimes."

"You are. Always and completely," he said and finished with a yawn.

"Well genius, sounds like you're tired. Want to hit the hay?"

"I probably should. We have to get up at the crack of dawn. I'll…I'll talk to you tomorrow though?" He replied in a hopeful voice.

"Reid don't be afraid to talk to me when you need to or just simply want to. Promise me that?"

"I promise, darling," he said in a rather relaxed voice. He was thinking of running his hands through her hair and it just kind of slipped out. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for her to say something along the lines of _quit calling me that_, but the opposite came out.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie."

"I won't let the bed bugs bite if you don't."

"There's only one bed bug that should ever bite you, and trust me it is not there with you right now."

"Oh, I really do miss you," he replied. They said their goodnights and Reid tried to calm his speeding heart down. She definitely had a hold on the young genius and he could not get her out of his mind. She seemed to have a way of making him grow attached to her when he was consciously trying not to. Everyone had left him in his life it seemed. Even his greatest mentor, Gideon, had left. Who was to say she would not? He fell into a rather uneasy sleep to dreams without Lila by his side.

"Reid," JJ said as she tried to wake him. He had fallen asleep on the couch with his face buried in the pillow. She panicked for a minute thinking he had suffocated, but realized he was definitely still breathing. "Reid, hun. It's time to get up. We have to wrap up this case within 12 hours."

"Huh?" He replied blinking his eyes. A blonde figure was standing over him and for a minute he thought Lila had come, but soon realized it was JJ after he rubbed his eyes, "oh. Morning Jayje. Is it time to go down?" He asked through a yawn as he sat up.

"Yup. Hotch just called me and said to wake you up easily because you hadn't had your coffee."

"Oh you all think you're so funny," he replied as he picked himself from the couch. JJ laughed and they both headed towards the camp mess hall to work on the rest of the case.

The case would be solved within eight hours. Reid made the connection between the case and one of the counselor; as the team slowly headed back to the plane Reid texted Lila of the cases completion.

_**S: Hello, we are on our way back so I'll give you a call when we get back.**_

Lila got the text and immediately jumped off of her couch. She had been editing her pictures, but wanted to be ready for anything when he called. She showered and curled her hair a little bit. She figured it would not be wise to make dinner for him yet seeing as she had no idea if he had eaten yet. After she finished her tasks she hopped back on her computer to edit, but found herself too distracted.

How could she approach Spencer Reid without scaring him off too much? If she did move too fast for him his body language would probably show her, but she would never intend to make anything awkward for him. She let her thoughts drift into how far Reid may have gone before and to how far she was willing to take him in due time. Everything about him lured her senses. She was still rather distracted after she answered the phone two hours later, "hello?"

"Hey, uh we just got back to the office so I figured I'd give you a ring. You have my key…" he replied in a quiet voice.

"Oh! I forgot about that. Should I head over so you can get in?"

"If you could that would be pretty good. I would hate to come over without having a shower first, sorry. Do you mind?"

"No, no of course not Reid. I just hopped out of the shower…okay maybe that was two hours ago when you texted me, but I'm going to head up."

"Thanks," he replied in a rather relieved tone. They muttered good-byes and Reid headed out to his old blue car. Honestly, the thing was falling apart. He was too into the classics to really mind though. Distractions of Lila's hair came to mind as he drove home to blank the case out of his mind. All the girls surrounded by leaves…he was a profiler. This should not still be bothering him.

He pulled up into his driveway and smiled when he saw Lila's white one already there. She was inside and he knocked on his own door, which seemed a bit odd as he did so. She opened the door and jumped into his arms. "Oof! Hello," he laughed out.

Lila pulled back and blushed furiously, "Hi. Sorry, it's just good to see you I guess."

"Oh, I um…I don't mind at all actually," he replied as he hugged her and walked her backwards into the house. She giggled against him and thought maybe they could progress with one another easily.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. I smell atrocious."

"I don't think you smell half bad, but if you insist. I'll make tea for us," she replied. Reid smiled at her and headed for his bathroom.

He took a minute to sit on his bed and breath. Lila would be lying with him later on in this very same bed and he began to breath heavily at the idea. He hopped in the shower and washed the latest case off of him. As he stepped out he combed through his hair with his fingers.

Lila heard the shower turn off and decided to give him a little startle. She knocked on his bedroom door and he boldly told her to come in. He was only standing in a towel, but decided it would be all right for her too see him in just.

"I…oh, hi. I uh…tea. Tea is downstairs. Er, have you eaten?" She said a little flustered. She was twiddling her fingers together and Spencer smiled at the whole ordeal. It was not often that he flustered people.

"I haven't. What were you thinking for food?"

"Should we just order? It's a bit late," he replied. She nodded and smiled as she began to walk back to the kitchen. She closed his bedroom door and leaned against the door. The boy looked lanky, but man did he have muscle on him. He was toned and had the V-lines at his hips. He could be a model if he was not shy. She shook her head and headed downstairs to order pizza.

Spencer put a pair of black pajama bottoms on and his purple shirt with a red sweater. He walked down stairs and stopped at the door to watch Lila grab the pizza. He stepped up behind her to grab the pizza. He carried it into the kitchen and readied two plates for them. They sat on the couch and he switched on Doctor Who. He lost himself in the show for quite a bit and Lila placed the plates back in the kitchen when they finished.

She came back and Reid opened his arms to her as soon as she sat on the couch. The gesture was a bit surprising to her, but it was touching at the same time. She leaned into him and he took a deep breath. He finally relaxed with her leaning into him.

Lila's laughter brought him out of his stupor and he glanced at the T.V. and soon laughed along with her. The Doctor had just proclaimed he had snogged Madame de Pompadour. Lila looked up to him and her laughter subsided. He looked incredibly relaxed, more relaxed than she had seen in days.

The contentment on his face grew as he stroked her cheek. She leaned her face into his hand and gave a breathless sigh to the comfort of his touch. He gave her a crooked smile and trailed his hand down her neck. She leaned her neck to the other side so he could trace her collarbone. A shiver ran through her. "What does that feel like?" He curiously asked.

"It feels like you're trying to memorize every inch of my neck with your hand," she replied as she rolled her neck forward. He traced along the back top of her spine and she climbed onto him. She sat with her legs on either side of his body and just leaned into him at his gasp.

He trailed more of her body to memorize every nook of her body. "I've never uh…am I…can I do this?"

"I think I would cry if you stopped."

"I like your body. It's very soft. It's more like cashmere than silk. Every limb of yours cascades into the next. Your body is so proportionate. It's like a wonderland. I want to lay you down and smooth my hands over every inch of you."

"Well then Spencer Reid…for shy you certainly know how to talk to a woman," she whispered into his neck. He pulled her closer to him and breathed in the soft scent of her hair. Everything about her was the definition of appeal.

"I'm just letting words come to the tip of my tongue. I feel a lot more than most do."

"Spencer I give you permission to explore me in any way you want. You're driving me absolutely insane right now."

He chuckled and stood to have her off him. He took her hand and went into the bedroom…He wanted to run over her inch by inch.

_**A/N: Woo! Long chapter. So here this is! Next one will be an M for you all. Quite excited to write it for these two! Goodnight! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Reid had been with a woman before, just once. It did not end to his favor, but nothing in his life really ever did. The memory was almost as painful as the time he told Morgan he had been tied to a soccer goal for the football team to strip him naked. He may not be as good at compartmentalizing as Emily, but he had his share of memories he could suppress easily. Thinking that the memory of Abby would be dismissed in this situation he went ahead, but again all failed.

He froze stone still as Lila trailed her hands down his sides under his shirt. They were not even in the bedroom yet. "Sweetie, what is the matter?"

Reid felt calming circles being rubbed on his back and it took a few minutes for him to get out of his own mind. By the time he had Lila had him in her arms and he was leaning heavily on her. "I've just never had a good experience with things like this," he replied looking down. "It's normal for males to not be able to control their reactions to ministrations, but when it happens in college everyone just thinks it's hilarious. It didn't help that my mom couldn't relate because by then she was convinced I had just sent her to an institution of government ruled officials who were trying to take over her brain. I just…I shut that memory off like so many others and…I didn't think it would resurface." Reid ran a finger through his short hair and looked at Lila.

Instead of an antagonizing look on her face she had a look of pure concern. He figured that was an invitation for him to tell her what in the world he was talking about and took her hand to lead her to the bedroom. No one really ever inquired about his personal situations without wanting to baby him, but Lila had yet to say anything. Inside she was absolutely fuming and confusion swirled her senses as she tried to imagine anyone that would exploit someone's weaknesses. This was why she was not meant for the media business, she cared too much.

Spencer laid down on his back in an effort to slow his breathing. This was not something he told everyone, in fact, he had never told anyone this. Everyone knew, or could even guess, that childhood was not his strong point. He never quite had the opportunity to live as a normal kid and was never interested in girls; until he got into college.

"There are so many stories about child prodigies who skip grades and graduate early because of their abilities, but you never hear much about them after because they never got a chance to sort out their personal lives. I think the only reason I turned out successful was because I was never just a kid. I had to take care of my mom as soon as my dad left…" he began. Lila sat up Indian-style next to him as she trailed her fingers across his stomach and sides. She watched his muscles tighten and relax in certain places as he accounted his tale.

_Flashback_

_ "Spencer!" A young female screamed to him. _

_ Spencer wasn't used to people screaming his name and his heart seized when he heard it. If it was another Astrology major asking him to explain the Nebular theory he might just die. He turned and saw none other than Abby Jenkies running at him. Her beige satchel was slung across her small body and her glasses were slipping, in fact they did as she reached him. "Abs, be careful. At this rate you'll break your glasses in oh…three days."_

_ "That's not an actual statistic Spencer, shove off!" She said. They walked along together and Spencer thought it odd because like he, Abby never just ran up to people to talk to them. _

_ "So, what struck an urge for you to talk to me?" He asked honestly, void of any concern. __**Just like him – Abby thought. **_

_ "I know you aren't particularly interested, but sometimes I like to pretend we're friends," she laughed out. Spencer turned a fierce red and she just shook her head, hair falling around her heart-shaped face. "I got onto the track team!"_

_ "Oh awesome Abs, that's…pretty cool," he said whole-heartedly. He actually smiled at her. A genuine one, not a fake one she often saw when she talked about one of her friends back home. _

_ Stopping in her tracks she decided now or never was the time. Hopefully after tonight he would still understand and want to be her friend. After all, it was just a little joke. "Spencer…" she said and he turned to her with trusting eyes. __**Oh, please don't let tonight shatter him**__ she pleaded in her head. "Will you come celebrate with the team tonight? Everyone is bringing a guy, and…well…you're the only one I know…"_

_ "You'd probably be better off on your own seeing as they will probably laugh hysterically when they see you've brought me…"_

_ "They will not, just don't show up in a tux. Put jeans and a polo on for once…We will have drinks, but I won't force you to do that too," she replied smiling. _

_ Spencer thought to himself for a few minutes. He was only seventeen and most of these girls were almost twenty. Even Abby, smart girl who had skipped a grade, was nineteen. How was he going to prove that he could fit in? "I'll be there," he replied smiling. _

_ Abby jumped up and down and kissed him on the cheek to signify how excited he was. She just didn't know that everything about that night would make Spencer regret ever talking to her. Being humiliated was a normal occurrence in his life, but not by someone he trusted. _

_Present Time_

"I don't get it…that sounded like a rather pleasant encounter," Lila said after he was done relaying his story.

Spencer gave a bitter laugh that was completely out of character for him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All of his emotions resurfacing made him grasp her hand tightly so he could continue with the worst part, "Abby and I had been friends for a whole year. I don't trust people with anything very easily," he said eying her warily. Lila briefly wondered what had happened to him in the past, but figured she was about to get a snapshot. "That night I almost ran to her apartment. I was incredibly happy and only seventeen. We all drank and played a game called 'Ring of Fire'. I won't touch that game for as long as I live. We finished the third round and I had to do the shot of Fireball under the Kings. I was already smashed. Not even my eidetic was working. I was elated and terrified all at the same time. Took the shot and everyone cheered. Abby took me into her bedroom and I nearly fainted, but managed to keep it together while we were kissing. Everything escalated and we never actually…did anything, but I did…ya…" he said covering his face.

"We laid there after and I had fallen asleep. Woke up in the morning tied to her bed with a slew of girls there laughing at me. She told them we never had sex and I…came without her touching me. Seventeen…of course I did. I hadn't been within 10ft of a girl after the football field incident in high school. I don't know how long I was there, but I remember someone taking pictures – the whole track team got those. She let me go and I walked out of her room, but left my glasses there. Just to pain her every time she saw them. I hated her so much. Never talked to her again after that. She tried a lot, even showed up in my dorm. I screamed at her that time."

Lila laid her head down on his chest and listened to him even out his breathing. It took about ten minutes, but she finally said something, "When I was in middle school I never developed as fast as the other girls…they took my bra one time and gave it to all the guys. I was so incredibly humiliated that I pleaded with my mom to take me out of gym class, never worked of course."

"Thank you…"

"I didn't do anything but listen darling."

"You shared something that made you uncomfortable with me…made me feel better," he replied. Lila sat up and stared into his eyes as she stroked his cheek. A boy, no…man who endured as much pain as he did should not have eyes as soft as his. She didn't know his past and was sure that would take a while to get out of him, but she knew he had been hurt. She saw it in the way he guarded himself.

Time slowed as soon as she put her hand over his heart. It was speeding and her eyes darted back to his, which were closed very tightly. He was fighting a war within himself because every look she gave him made his desire soar. How in the world could he possibly get through this with someone as beautiful as her?

The feel of her hair on his neck made him shiver and she knew they would have to take time, but as far as she was concerned she had all the time in the world for this man. Spencer heard her whisper _all the time in the world_ into his ear and he connected it immediately. She was giving him the chance to take matters into his own hands. "You'll have to show me," came his reply.

Her heart nearly shattered because he honestly trusted her this much, but she held herself together because something told her this was what he needed. He needed to explore her trust to let go…

Still sitting right next to him she picked his hand up and took his fingers to place them on her nose. He giggled, literally giggled, and tapped her lightly there. A smile erupted on her face as he trailed his index down to her lips. She parted them a little and he noticed the slight pout to them, her lips were softer than pillows. Every realization he had about her body made him want to kiss every inch of her and he implored her with his dark eyes.

The look of passion scared her and she nodded her head, not sure to what. She just felt as if he needed the encouragement to continue. He soon sat up and pushed her back by the chest and watched as her ponytail fell under her. He cocked his head to the side and reached up to pull the tie from her hair. She smiled at his gentle touch and he figured he must have been doing something right.

He trailed his fingertips along her arms as he placed kisses on the neck he had been examining on the couch. He hadn't been lying when he said her skin was like cashmere, and she soon figured out that his fingers left a trail of fire wherever they touched. She squirmed delightfully as he kissed her chest bone through her shirt. "Spencer don't be afraid to look at me," she said reassuring him.

He wasn't one-hundred percent sure what that meant so he just did two things that were very unlike him, he looked her straight in the eye and slowly slid his hands up her ribcage – his hands taking her shirt with him. She arched her back to allow him easier slide and he bowed his head as he ran over the arch in her back. "Lila Archer…" he let himself moan out.

He placed her shirt over his nightstand so it didn't get wrinkly and turned back to her. She was on her back with hands above her head and legs crossed at the knees. Her short jean shorts being the only thing adorning her bottom and her bright orange and white lace bra her top. He bit his lip at the image and she slowly sat up to bring him to her. She placed her hands on either side of his face and called his name, "Spencer, can I kiss you?"

His eyes slowly opened as he placed his hand on the back of her neck. They both leaned forward and allowed their lips to touch for the first time in six years. Spencer inhaled sharply at the contact, but relaxed directly after. Lila invaded all of his senses and he nearly lost his composure.

Lila squirmed towards him and he wrapped his hands around her waist, mind reeling at the touch of her bare skin. He moaned as soon as her lips fully parted to grant him access to the first taste of her he would have that night. She sighed in pleasure as she leaned back, he took the point and followed her lead. Lying at his side, she curled her leg against his groin and felt him twitch under her touch. He froze and put his face to her neck, trusting her to not let him fall.

She moved against him and he grabbed her hips to feel her closer. He had touched himself enough to know that he was not yet in danger of release, but he feared no matter what it would be too soon for her.

They kissed, Spencer caressed her and Lila moved against him. He finally leaned up to move over her with her wrists in his hand. "I want to see you," she half whispered.

Standing up he slowly removed his shirt and Lila watched every muscle of his body move. He was by no means buff, but she could see all the muscles he possessed. A desire washed over her and she kneeled on the bed to undo his belt buckle.

He made a scared sound as she began at his trousers, but he placed his head atop hers to smell her hair – the scent calmed him instantly. He felt his pants slide down his waist as she undid the string of his sweatpants. He placed his hand over himself through his boxers and she giggled because they were silk. "A man of style," she began, "I think I can handle that."

Spencer smiled and kissed the top of her head as he stepped back. He, once again, pushed at her shoulders so she would lie back. This time her hair cascaded around her body and he watched her breasts bounce. They had certainly filled out since her traumatizing event.

Being drawn to her body made him forget about his insecurity of covering himself. He wasn't ashamed of his size, oh no, he was bashful about the cum leaking from him already. If Lila noticed she never said anything, but what she did do made him smile. She reached her arms right out to him for him to climb into. He leaned his body over her as he leaned down to kiss her passionately again. He only put a little of his weight on her, choosing to support himself on his arms as she wrapped her legs around his midsection.

Reid pushed himself against her shorts and as good as it felt it hurt. He slid himself down her body to the waistline of her shorts. He had kissed all the way down her stomach to her hips and she made delightful sounds of pleasure. His tongue reached the button of her pants and he undid the button with his teeth and then pulled the zipper. It was a free feeling as she lifted her legs up for Spencer to fully remove the pants.

His eyes turned primal as he saw her clad in only knickers. Her panties were completely white with lace at the very top and he nearly lost his mind at the sight of her. "Spencer, darling. Are you alright?"

Reid slowly looked her up and down as she sank a little into the bed under his scrutinizing gaze. "You are incredibly lovely, Li. I can't even put your beauty into words and that's rare because I have words for essentially everything."

"I'm glad I can render you speechless then," Lila said to him.

"Are you sure you want this?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Touch me, Spence," was all she replied. He took that as a proper invitation and leaned to kiss her as he began to rub along her stomach. The taste of coffee and vanilla crowded her mouth and it tasted like home.

His hand traveled below her hip line and she parted her legs for him to caress her right thigh. Kissing down her tummy, Reid met his hand and kissed the inside of her thighs as she bent her legs at the knees and placed her feet flat on the bed. He looked up at her for her guidance and she took his hand to place on the warmest part of her body.

Spencer knew within himself that she would most likely be wet, but he wasn't ready for the feel of her. Her panties almost felt like a pushpin because of how wet she had become. She pressed his fingers against herself and moved them in a circle. A moan escaped her mouth and Spencer rubbed his nose against the very spot where his fingers were, reveling in the scent, "please don't stop."

"I don't think I could if you asked me to, love." He moved her panties from her legs and bent down to place one finger inside of her, twisting. He curled his finger in her and the only thing she could think of was why his fingers were so long. He reached places inside of her she could never by pleasuring herself and sounds she didn't know she could make came from her mouth.

Once Lila began lifting her hips and almost riding his fingers he was terrified he would come at the sight. He curled his finger again and began moving it quite fast, "I…I need another one," she panted out. Spencer was helpless to not oblige because of her beauty. Every part of her body was flush.

Her back arched as he placed another finger inside of her and she tightened around his fingers. He blew lightly on her bud and she gripped the sheets. A light tongue stroke along her most sensitive area made her closer to the edge than she had been, "Reid…you…can I cum?" She implored.

"Let go Li," was all he replied as he pressed fervent strokes of his tongue to her. Her hand made its way into his hair as she did just as he told her. The taste of her exploded in his mouth and he couldn't help but lap at her as he shifted his hips against the bed.

When she came down from her high Spencer was still rubbing her, but lightly. His eyes were fixed on her tummy as her breathing slowed the rise and fall of it. "Well Doctor Reid, you're perfect at that."

He finally looked up at her as he removed his fingers from her and kissed her. She was tracing his lips to catch the last remnants of her on his lips. She knew he would never ask her to do anything so she figured she would have to take things into her own hands. She traced circles on his stomach again and felt his stomach tense when she hit a sensitive spot because his whole stomach felt like it was having muscle spasms.

"Reid…" she said quietly and he looked to her with wide scared eyes. "Don't be afraid to let go whenever you need to. You've made me feel absolutely wonderful, sweetie."

He nodded his head and took the hand that lay flat on his stomach to move it down. With his hand over hers she let him get used to the feel of her hand as he squeezed and pulled over his boxers. She noticed when he stopped and she slowly looked at him to see him propped on his elbows as he nodded at her and oh did she smile then.

He lifted his hips for her to remove his boxers and she placed a finger over his tip to collect a bit of him. Every touch felt like electricity and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting up towards her hand shyly. She obliged and wrapped her hand around him as he screwed his eyes shut tight. She moved and twisted her hand slowly around him and ran her tongue around the tip every time she felt him harden even more.

He didn't know how to tell her that he wanted to be inside of her, but he lightly touched her hand so she would look up to him. As she did she slowed her hand, "can I have you?" He asked slowly.

Lila smiled and slowly kissed every inch of his body before she got to his lips. She sat directly over his cock and when she kissed him it was as if he was kissing her there as well because it rose to meet her. She smiled as she pulled on his lip, but he looked absolutely terrified. She softened her eyes as she looked at him while she lifted her hips. She placed him at her entrance and it was honestly the anticipation of feeling her wet that made him push up into her.

His hands immediately went to her hips as she sank all the way down on him. "How can you possibly be that tight, oh…hell…" he said as she rose and sank back down on him. He busied his brain with watching how wonderful she looked atop him; her eyes closed, lips slightly parted and hair covering her face. Her hair was the first thing he addressed – he swiped her hair from her face to one side of her body as she slowly opened her eyes and flushed red.

His eyes drifted to her breasts after he gave her a smile to let her know he was all right. Her little bundles bouncing against her flesh…he didn't even realize his hand traveling up her body, but he nearly lost his mind as he felt her pert nipple…every inch of her suddenly became a landmine under his hands as she moaned each time he moved spots.

He could feel her tighten around him and distracting himself from the pleasure became hard as he became more solid inside of her. She placed her hands over his heart as she let out one last moan of his name and tightened around him.

The feeling of her muscles tightening around him was more than he could take, but her eyes implored him to let go. He felt the rise in his stomach as he reached for her hips. He pushed her down harder on each thrust, and on the third… "Lila, so…close…"

With one hand on his chest Lila placed another on his cheek and implored him with her eyes. He hardly warned her that he was cuming before he let go and filled her. He stilled her hips and pushed up into her with each spurt. She felt him pulse inside of her and hand to support herself with her hands on his chest to keep from moaning too loud, _how can he possibly be this sexy – _she wondered to herself.

As Lila watched him, Spencer found out what it was like to literally see stars explode in his mind. He watched her for a few seconds, but the visual and stimulation became too much for him. He closed his eyes and raised his hips as he shot into her; broken whispers of her name escaping his lips.

When he came down he placed his hands on the small of her back so she would lie on him, "I want to feel you against me," he admitted. She obliged and smiled into his neck, which was laced with a thin layer of sweat.

"That was literally mind-blowing," she admitted into his neck. Reid was rubbing small circles on her back as he fully relaxed.

"It really was…I'm completely exhausted."

"Well then what say you to showers and a good night's rest?"

"I vote yes," he laughed out, "you can go first if you'd like. I need to do something really quick."

Lila climbed off of him and gave him a quick kiss before sauntering into his bathroom. While she was showering Reid began his most recent letter to his mom. He had quite a bit to tell her, especially now that he had Lila.

_Mom,_

_ Hello, I hope you're doing better. Doctor Mcrimmon told me about your migraines. Let me know how you are and maybe I can take a trip up. It would be a bit convenient because I actually have someone for you to meet. Do you remember the movie star that I helped protect? Well, she has come back! It's thrilling having her here and to be able to talk to her whenever I want to. She is a photographer now and has been staying at my place quite a bit. _

_ On another note, Hotch has found a girlfriend. Little Jack seems to really enjoy her. She is very pretty and Hotch met her on a run one morning. Speaking of Jack, JJ's son Henry is getting so old. He is quite taken with me, but I haven't been going to JJ's too often because we have been busy with cases. _

_ The last case we went on was a fairly short one. It wasn't anything exciting for once. I have also been drawing a lot more. The migraines I was having have subsided a little because focusing on just one thing really helps. Lila helps as well. She takes my mind off the brutality in every case. _

_ Having her is a bit like having Gideon again. I'm very comfortable with her. I wasn't taken with Gideon, but I am with her. I hope I haven't mistaken her for a Greek Goddess. She is absolutely perfect so I'm sure she is. _

_Love,_

_Your son_

After Lila hopped out of the shower and noticed Spencer was nowhere to be found. She quickly dried off and put his pajamas on – feeling closer to him already. With her arms wrapped around her midsection she trailed lightly downstairs and found him holding his knees to his chest, head atop his knees and staring off into space. She eyed him quizzically for a few seconds.

"I was writing to my mom. Every time I do I always reminisce," he said startling her.

"I think it's sweet that you write to her," she said walking towards him. She stopped in front of the coffee table and perched at the end of it to stare into his face, but his eyes were far away. She dared to touch his face and his eyes slowly turned to her, pleading with her to make him feel better. "Take a shower and then tell me about her?"

Spencer nodded his head a little and Lila stood to help him up. He took her hand and let her lead him into the bathroom where she shut the door for him to wash up. About fifteen minutes later he emerged from his bathroom with a towel around his waist and hair completely disheveled. She handed him a pair of boxers and t-shirt that she had picked out and he climbed into bed with her. He opened his arms for her to hop into and she laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair rhythmically.

Lila thought he was dropping the subject for the night and had just barely closed her eyes when he spoke, "When I was little me, her and dad used to go out to the lake. She would read to us and I'd fall asleep against dad usually. We'd get up and go for a swim afterwards then go home. She would always teach me how to cook something new. That's probably the only reason I survived when she got really bad. The whole lifestyle we had all built with one another changed when dad left…that's when it got bad…"

Spencer continued to tell Lila of his mother's outbreaks and even trusted her enough to tell her it was hereditary, which she audibly gasped at. It was not a night full of frivolity, but he did get quite a bit off his chest. She fell asleep hoping that her presence was a comfort to him. He surly was to her.

**A/N: Woo! New chapter (: So…next few chapters will include a case. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

"All things truly wicked start from innocence."

Ernest Hemingway

Spencer left Lila sleeping soundly the morning after his long talk. She looked incredibly peaceful, but he made sure he set his alarm for her. She had to get up and go to a shoot at ten. As he drove to the BAU he thought about the things he had trusted these seemingly unknown creature with. She had not been with him through all the recent turmoil and trust betrayal. He gathered that his body knew to trust her because she came back as promised. She came back with a bang and not a whisper. Nothing pleased him more than to wake up next to her in the morning, even if her blonde curls were obscuring his breathing. She was grace and serenity all in one being.

He walked weightlessly into the BAU as he thought about the night before. He had not revealed all his secrets to Lila, but he had revealed some demons. She stayed with him through the night and even allowed him thoughtful periods. He never felt like he had to be in constant conversation with her, she left him to his own intricate mind. _What isn't there to love about her being around?_ He thought to himself.

"Spence, we have a gruesome one," JJ said as she sped past him. _Ah, having to leave her_ – came his answer. He grabbed his pen as he made his way to the conference room, stopping to make a bowl of sugar with some coffee.

"Well, well, well Pretty Boy," Morgan droned on as he walked in. Spencer raised his coffee mug in reply. Morgan went to begin his normal teasing but Garcia kindly spared him.

"I can't look at these cases my pretties! The first one is already brutal and it ruins my childhood innocence." Garcia stated pointedly as she brought the first image up on screen.

"Well they are obviously staging the attack," Rossi admitted.

"Yeah, the case happened in Florida. The first girl, Genna Fostar, was found in her dad's cabin with an apple in her hand and authorities say she has been poisoned. Whoever is doing this is punishing the families brutally," said JJ. Her face paled as she flipped the picture to the next screen. "This is her boyfriend Calum McCrimmon. They were in the cabin apparently making dinner. The guy has been chained and burned to death."

"So we have a killer who is out for some kind of revenge," Hotch began.

"Typically killers who use poison are out to watch someone suffer. The fact that this Unsub burned the male shows that they may not be capable of using brute force, they obviously revel in watching the suffering. I think we may be looking at a very vindictive woman," Reid said.

"I can see that. The clothes on the woman, she's dressed like something I have seen before," replied Morgan.

"Snow White…also explains the apple," Garcia explained in a clipped tone.

"So a woman from Florida is using popular tales of Disney to kill either couples or friends in their early twenties. Whoever it is obviously wants to punishing them, but why?" Prentiss said.

"We're about to go and find out. Wheels up in thirty," replied Hotch as he exited the room.

Spencer rubbed his face as he became utterly appalled at anyone who could possibly subject torture like this. JJ was still looking at the screen, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Her face was contorted into a grimace, "Jayje are you okay?"

She turned slowly to her best friend, tears mirrored in her eyes. "Who could take Disney and contort it into something this demented?"

"Let's find them before anything else happens, eh?" Replied Spencer as he walked up to her and rubbed her arm. She had her arms wrapped around herself and he could see the pain in her eyes. Cases with anything childlike were always hard for her and Hotch. As he walked away to grab his go-bag he began thinking about how hard this case would be for him –having to leave Lila. _I'll call her _– he concluded as he picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey Spencer! What's up? You don't normally call me this early," she answered playfully. Spencer smiled and wanted nothing more than to go back to his house with her and tickle the playful from her.

"Hey Li. I may not be home for a few days. We have a case that we are going to Florida for, I'm sorry," he said with honest regret in his voice. _When did I get this sincere about leaving home?_

"Don't apologize for your job honey. Promise you'll get a souvenir for me from Disney?"

"Oh if we are there I will keep that in mind," he replied. They said their good-byes and Spencer told her he was leaving his house key with Garcia. Lila thanked him for realizing that being in his house was an enormous comfort while he was away and nothing compared to the elation he felt at hearing that he was a comfort to her.

Fifteen minutes later Spencer was sitting on the plane across from JJ while the whole team was flitting though the case file. "This Unsub isn't exhibiting any feeling of remorse in the case guys. The victims have been made to feel like they are at wit's end. They must have something to be ashamed of," Spencer spoke up.

"So we have someone who these kids have hurt in a way? It has to be unintentional though…" Prentiss said.

"They must have, but if the Unsub knew them in a personal way then I don't think the attacks on the males would be so brutal. It's almost like she is blaming something on them," Spencer replied back to her.

"So we have a killer with a personal vendetta? Great…" Morgan muttered as he sat back against his seat.

"All right, Morgan and Rossi go to the scene at the cabin and check for anymore evidence and why Disney. JJ I want you with me so we can talk to the family and see what these kids's were involved in. Prentiss and Reid go to the local PD and they should be all set up for us. See what is in the local area. The Unsub obviously knew these kids's would be at the cabin. Check for places where adults and kids may have strong relationships. Everyone get some shut eye, we have a few hours," Hotch replied.

* * *

**Morgan and Rossi – At the cabin**

Morgan and Rossi walked into the cabin exploring the inside. Nothing was out of ordinary from the pictures at first glance, but Morgan noticed the disarray. "Rossi, they had only been here for two days. Do you think this was all the struggle or a fight between them?"

Rossi trailed the dining room table looking at the magazine's that lay haphazardly. "I'm not sure what happened here, but you are right. There was some kind of a struggle, but it depends on if it was between them or the Unsub."

"This is ridiculous," Morgan said with an exasperated look towards Rossi.

**JJ and Hotch at girl's families' house (JJ's POV).**

As Hotch knocked on the door the familiar nervous sinking feeling of informing a family about devastating news filled my stomach. No one ever deserved this, especially people who had children. We were in a middle class neighborhood and Garcia had already checked the girls' records – nothing out of the ordinary. She was a good kid.

"Afternoon Mrs. Fostar. I'm Agent SSA Hotchner and this is Agent Jareau of the FBI. Do you have a few moments?"

The woman standing before us at the door must have been in her late forties and she looked pale, as they all did. "Of course. I can't imagine what you would need." She said stepping so we could walk in.

She led us into the living room where a younger man was sitting a newspaper. He got up and introduced himself to us. "If you could both sit down…" Hotch began.

He looked at me and I started my kind words of telling them what had happened to her daughter. The mother was in hysterics leaning against his husband who was assuring us he would tell us anything we needed to know. "Was she involved with a Calum McCrimmon in any way? They were at the cabin together." Hotch asked.

"Yeah. They went to the cabin together to try and fix whatever was up with them. I'm terrible at keeping up with her problems, but something big had happened and they broke up. I was against them using the cabin and told her it was only for the day, but she never came back. So we reported her missing. She was a good girl," he said staring off into space.

Hotch and I gave one another understanding looks. He was in shock, but there was something he wasn't telling us. "Thank you Mr. Fostar, we'll be in contact."

We stood to leave and saw ourselves out. Hotch put his sunglasses back on as we headed to the local PD to check on Reid and Prentiss. Hotch pulled out his phone and called Garcia on speaker:

**G: Speak friend and enter.**

**H: Hey Garcia, can you check out Genna Fostar's records for us again?**

**G: Sure, but she was clean as Clorox. Any particular part I should delve my nose into, Sir?**

**H: Look through her medical records again. If nothing was bad with her on the outside maybe it was on the inside. **

**G: Aye, aye captain!**

"What are you thinking is going to be the major catch in her story?" I asked.

"It has got to be something her parents don't know about or one of them knows. If anyone I think it's the dad. We may need to bring him in for questioning," he replied as he accelerated into traffic. The rest of the ride was silent as we approached the local PD. This case was leaving an unsettling effect on all of us.

**The team all at the local PD.**

Hotch and JJ walked towards the large board with a map panned out before them. Reid was pinning, Prentiss was reading off locations to him, Morgan was sitting filing through the photos and Rossi was writing – no doubt trying to build a case file. JJ went to go and speak to the commander and Morgan's phone rang two minutes later. "Hey baby girl, you're on speaker."

"I thought I told you to stop sharing me Chocolate Thunder," Garcia said as everyone exchanged amused looks. "So, Hotch called and asked me to find more stuff on our girl."

"Did anything strange come up?"

"Well I found out that her and our dearest Calum went to the same school which is about fifteen miles away from you guys, Stratford College. They were both in their third year. Then I went through her medical records, but part of her file has been locked. I'm trying to get through the system now and I'll let you know when something does come up."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch said as Morgan hung up his phone. "Okay, so we have a killer who is targeting student's at college. Reid how close is Stratford to that cabin?"

"60.2 miles. It would have taken them roughly fifty minutes if they were driving the speed limit at night though. The highway they cross is rather quick," Reid replied turning back to the group, "Hotch, what if there's something common between them in the school?"

Hotch attempted to answer, but JJ was right behind him. "Guys there has been another kill."

**A/N**: So I'm splitting this chapter up into two parts! I'm almost through part two, but I'm terrrrrible at actual plot lines. Hahaha. The next one will be up within a week though (: & Some tears are in store for genius boy.


	7. Chapter 7

"You would just love to turn that glass slipper around on me wouldn't you? You murderer. You killed her and now you are letting her die." She screamed at the boy who was leaning against a bloody pair of legs.

"It's not my fault. You reminded me of our baby. I…I just couldn't stop. She killed him…" he sobbed out against the legs.

"You let her kill him and then stabbed her through the throat. It was because she wouldn't stop screaming isn't it? _Answer me,_" she said quietly in a pleased voice to him. He whispered yes and a maniacal laugh erupted from her throat. "I didn't tell you to stab her through the throat, I said make her pay, you dirty pet. Turn around and face me like the man you will never be, I want to see your face splattered with her blood."

The boy did as he was told and faced the voice that had been in his ear the past few months, a woman he thought he could trust. "You, I thought you wanted Lay and I to stay together. You tried to convince me it was worth salvaging."

The woman stalked him, stopping to kneel at his pathetic trembling feet. "Oh pet…neither of you were worth any sort of life once you decided to take the life of your child."

He looked up to the woman, tears unshed. He had already cried and now he was leaning against the dead legs of the mother of his unborn child. "Oh my…I…I killed her…" he choked out as his panic finally settled in his chest.

His breathing quickened and after about three minutes he was desperately clenching at his throat. The woman stood up, admiring her handy work. "You know the best part about being so close to my students? I know their medical problems. I know how to induce an issue. Have fun breathing. Oh wait...bad joke," she spat back at him. She wagged his inhaler just out of his reach and laughed before walking out, just placing his inhaler at her feet.

**Morgan/Hotch at the latest scene**

"Give it to me baby," she purred over the phone.

"Honey if you want a fly white guy I can have Reid call you," Morgan replied finally stepping out into the sun. He and Hotch and gone to the scene and it was a worse sight than the first case had been. The girl had been brutally beaten and stabbed in the throat with a glass slipper.

"Oh I would rather have you!" Rang her bubbly voice. "What's shaking down on your end?"

He smiled at her answers, but soon turned glum. "Another girl was murdered. The glass slipper is Cinderella, right?"

Garcia groaned over the phone, "_What_, no…this person is seriously sick. They twisted Cinderella. Do you have any names for me to run?"

"Yeah, I've got a James Budeau and Laynna Sims. Any connection to Callum or Genna?"

He heard her fingers begin to fly on the keyboard and wished he could just go to her at the moment. He would never admit it, but with Garcia it never really needed saying. "Honey, are you okay? You're using their names and not calling them victims. You sound really distracted," came her soothing voice.

"It's because I'm talking to you. I know you want to be as far from this case as possible. I figured me being heartless wouldn't help."

"Oh don't be so sweet when you're so far."

"I always come back to you."

"Yeah, and you had better since I, your queen, just found part of their link. They are all third years in college with psychology as their major."

"I knew you would work me magic baby girl," he said laughing into the phone. They smiled and hung up with one another. At this particular moment he really did miss her because she had become his best friend. She was his glue and they had been spending more time with one another since Kev's absence.

"Did Garcia connect anything?" Hotch asked, bringing Morgan from his thoughts.

Morgan turned to him and looked down at the bag in his bosses' hand, "Yeah, they are all third year Psych students at Stratford College. What's that?"

Hotch nodded and added, "an inhaler. Albuterol I believe. I'm going to have them run prints. I think James needed it because it was sitting just out of his reach, cruel in my opinion. She must have watched him die. I'm going to have Garcia run their medical records and tell Reid to go to the college with JJ."

"Hotch, they'll be eaten alive," Morgan said laughing a little. Hotch gave a small upturned lip and took his phone out, walking away to call Reid.

"_Hey Hotch."_

"I need you and JJ to got to the school. Visit the classes of third year Psych majors. Pay attention to the teachers and if they have any particular aversion or hostile reaction to any of the victims."

"_Okay we're on it."_

**Reid and JJ headed to the University**

"Doesn't it all seem weird to you? Everything surrounding this case has something to do with children, but no actual ones are really involved," JJ said distractedly as she parked the car.

Spencer put his sunglasses on before climbing out and falling in step beside JJ. "What surprises me is that this UnSub has a motive. No four psychology majors are remotely the same. Most go into it for an intrinsic motive like trying to cure some ailment of the mind or understand it. What is common between all these four kids?" He asked as he held open the door for her.

JJ let out a sigh as she shrugged and thanked him, walking through the doors to the University office. They were greeted by strange looks from the administrators, but when they flashed their badges everyone caught on. They were quickly ushered to the teachers they needed to speak to. They ruled out needing to talk to a male teacher, certain they were searching for a female. That left two teachers so they split up.

Reid walked down the hallway being strangely reminiscent on his early college days. He walked to a Klipers classroom and was greeted by a small raven-haired woman who sat behind a desk. She looked up quickly, almost too quickly when he knocked on the wall. "Hello, are you new?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"No, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid with the FBI," he stammered out as he held his badge up for her to see.

An odd smile crossed her lips and her eyes completely changed. He recognized the predatory look and fought to not take a step back. She held her hand to him and he feigned interest in her board, noticing her unique writing style. "How long have you been teaching?" He asked, noticing that her writing style was rather modern to that of an older teacher's. She didn't even write in cursive.

"Twenty years," she answered agitatedly. She obviously didn't like being denied that handshake. "What do you really want Doctor Reid?"

"Well, you look a bit young to have been teaching for so long," he replied turning to her. She was now perched atop her desk, legs crossed and leaning back on the heels of her hands. She was pretty, but rather sinister in her demeanor.

"And you look too young to be a Doctor," she easily spat back at him.

Reid took the opportunity to use her hostility against her. She was showing agitation and he wondered if the mention of victims would increase that. "Honestly I mean no harm. I was just called in for the case of those few kids that have been harmed." He said choosing his words carefully; he might be able to get half of a confession out of her if he demeaned her work.

"Harmed?" She scoffed. "They were murdered, but it's hardly any mind to me. They are college students. Most of them here deserve what comes to them Doctor Reid. Maybe they were involved in _activities_ around campus."

The way she looked into his eyes with such a bitter tone unnerved him and he was anxious to get out of there. "Right, college kids. Been there done that. Thanks for your time Mrs. Klipers."

She hopped off her desk and walked to him once more, "Doctor Reid," she said before reaching him in two strides. "Please, call me Lila. Also, it's Ms. Not Mrs."

Reid had not heard anything past Lila and was not even aware of the woman's hands resting on his chest. His mind was reeling. "Spence?" A small familiar voice inquired behind him. It pulled him from his haze and he turned to walk swiftly from the classroom. JJ was shocked by the way Spence had left the room and by the way that woman was eying her.

She followed his footsteps down the hallway and found him standing over a young woman at a desk in the office. "Kilpers, what is her first name and how long has she been teaching?" He said, almost in an interrogation voice.

"Uh, let me check," the young girl stammered out. Reid was breathing heavily and he was fidgeting more than usual, if that was even possible. "Her name is Lila Kilper and she has been teaching for ten years." Spencer's mouth tightened at her words and he threw a barely audible _'thanks'_ before walking outside.

JJ approached the girl after watching the scene unfold, "sorry about him. We are investigating a case and he is a bit appalled at the moment."

The girl looked up to the soft blonde now addressing her. Her breathing slowed and she answered, "No, it's all right." She ran a hand through her hair and looked back up at JJ. "It has just been a rough month. Thanks though."

JJ smiled at her and left the building to go in search of Spence. The girl pulled her phone out, wanting to text her boyfriend – all though she wasn't sure why. They had been on edge ever since the abortion. _Some crazy FBI agent just came in here and interrogated me about Kliper the bitch. Can I catch a break? Hope your day is better than mine X._

"Spence!" JJ yelled as she walked towards him.

He held up a hand when she reached him, "hold on Hotch. Jayje is here. I'm putting you on speaker…okay you're good."

JJ and Spencer leaned up against the BAU van and listened to him. "I'm going to get Garcia to run medical records on her because something must have triggered these actions from her. You're certain it's her though?"

"I really have no doubt. I think JJ and I need to go back to Genna's house and talk to her parents. They know more than they are letting on," he said in a definitive tone.

JJ piped up, "Hotch, that lady was crazy. She was like stalking him like a predator and glared at me like a hawk."

"All right, you two head up there and I'll talk to Garcia. Call me when you've got something," Hotch said before hanging up.

Reid and JJ looked at one another, a passing understanding. He had been mortally terrified that this woman knew something about Lila. It wouldn't have really mattered because she was so far, but graces if it didn't scare him to bits. Back on track, "that woman was an incredibly disturbing creature. She was so confident that those two kids got what was coming to them, almost as if they had done something to insult her. She even lied about her duration as a teacher, trying to sound more educated at her trade. Whatever tragedy befell her, she has not gotten over it. It is still affecting her emotions and ability to empathize with these kids."

"So the connection has something to do with children, Disney and this ballistic teacher, great," JJ said mocking sarcasm.

"Yes, and her name is Lila," Spencer added quietly. He looked out of the window and JJ did the only thing she could right now, she reached over to him and held his hand. She knew he would freeze, but he relaxed within minutes. He squeezed her hand after some time and just let her warmth soothe him. Welcoming the comfort for the rest of the quiet ride.

When they got to the door he muttered a thanks before asking her, "can you pull the mother away? I want to talk to the father. I think he's the one that knows more than he's letting on." JJ nodded and Spencer knocked on the door.

The same man from earlier answered the door, but he looked exasperated. All of the color was drained from his face as tried to smile pleasantly at them, but it came out looking strained. "Oh hello again Agent Jareau, brought someone different this time," he said pointing to Spencer.

"This is Doctor Spencer Reid Mr. Fostar. May we speak to you and your wife again?"

"The misses isn't in, but I can certainly try to help," he said stepping aside for them to walk in. JJ's phone blared as she was about to walk in and she politely excused herself to walk into the yard, "Agent Jareau."

"Hey Jayje. I found what our young genius was looking for. Six months ago psycho lady had a stillbirth. Her ex is now running a support blog. It talks about how obsessed she was with surrounding their child with Disney. He apparently can't stand the sight of it anymore. He has photos of what the bedroom would have looked like and it's ridiculous. He left after the birth, ran to Europe. Can't say I blame him. Laynna had an abortion about two weeks ago. So that may be the trigger for her if she knows her student's well enough. There's something else that's super astronomically creepy though…"

"What is it Garcia?"

"The ex says Ms. Creepy Pants was going to paint their child's room, she was in the process of it when the birth got crazy. The order of the walls was supposed to be Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Alice and on the ceiling Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh, the order of the murders," JJ said swallowing heavy. This woman was completely crazy and it was unnerving her. "Okay, tell Hotch. I need to get back into Reid to tell him."

"Over and out!" Garcia replied before hanging up. JJ rubbed her hands over her face and took a deep breath. They were one step closer to catching this woman, but it was two-fold disturbing.

She walked heavily back into the living room and into the conversation with Reid and the father. "My wife doesn't know. Genna only told me. She was so ashamed," he said before standing up. He walked to the entertainment center and ran a finger along a picture of his daughter at graduation. "She had an abortion. It's why her and Callum were fighting so much."

Reid nodded apologetically and almost stammered into saying something, but JJ thankfully beat him with her much more graceful words. "Mr. Fostar, you have just given us everything we need to know. I'm so sorry for your loss, but we are literally baby steps from finding who did this," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded to her and they exchanged sentiments.

Reid and JJ walked out of the house before he turned to her. "So the abortions are the connection," he stated.

"Well, if you're right about the teacher it would make sense. That was Garcia that called me. Kliper's had a stillbirth about six months ago. If she is close to her student's she must have known about the abortions and that was the trigger. It's just terrifying that this many people are having abortions in one school." Reid swallowed past a lump in his throat as they headed back to the precinct, unaware that there was another case waiting for them.

**A/N: **You lovlies! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and whatnot! They are going to wrap the case up in the next chapter. Spence will be hit with a whammy!


	8. Chapter 8

_Language warning up-front. Kliper is kind of evil if you haven't noticed (:_

* * *

"If you know it was your fault why haven't you killed yourself already. You could have made it easier on yourself, Romeo and Juliet style. You're not smart enough to think of that are you?" Kliper said pacing the room.

Mallory was in front of her, on her knees. Her hands were bound and heavy tears streaked her cheeks. She had gotten up this morning and put a nice outfit on with light make-up. The mascara that ran down her face tasted disgusting, but her tears were mixed with blood. Her nose was broken and maybe one of her ribs, but she had been trying so hard to keep her mind positive. She had been practicing for the last month, especially after Ray had killed himself.

"I'm not. No ma'am." She replied subserviently to the woman she thought she could trust. Her psychology teacher and program mentor of two years had just beaten her. She confided in her about the abortion and now they were in a back cabin with the most beautiful picturesque lake behind her, but she wasn't allowed to enjoy that as she feared for her life.

"How did you feel when Ray killed himself? I was pleased when I found out. He couldn't keep himself strong even for you. I knew he was that pathetic, but you. You surprised me by keeping your head up. You're even doing better in class. What does that say for you? You fucking liked it. You disgust me. Stand up!" Kliper screamed.

Mallory tried to stand as the weight of the situation finally hit her. Ray was gone and no one was coming to save her. She was finally as alone as she felt. The empty hole in her stomach seemed to branch out further. She had lost her baby and it was no one's fault, but her own. She could be a psych major and help other people, but she would never get through her own trauma. Wounds stay with you…only scar tissue was placed over her darkest wound.

"You pathetic little slut. You couldn't stand up if your life counted on it, could you? You're not strong. I'll drag you across the ground like they dragged your baby out of you. That's all you deserve," with that Mallory was dragged by her long red hair, out of the cabin.

She may have been screaming, but it wasn't coming out properly. Her vocal cords were so strained from having screamed so much earlier. She was beaten mentally and physically. Mentally with the mention of her unborn child, she didn't even know the sex yet. She had loved that little bundle and she had broken Ray's heart getting rid of it. That had shattered the relationship because Ray snapped. He snapped so far as to kill himself, driving off the bridge they first met on when her car stalled. He was the only one that stopped to help her and she had loved him from that moment on.

When the water surrounded her body she could only think of floating. She wanted to float right back into Ray's arms. The sheer gravity of everything hit her when water flooded her lungs. She tried to kick up, but she just wasn't strong enough. She would never be strong enough…and that was okay because she really didn't need to be anymore.

**Hotch/Rossi on scene**

"Drown, red hair. So Ariel I'm assuming. She's in a green dress. God, this is sickening." Rossi said turning away from the lake.

"We know her. The victim's name is Mallory Ridener. Her boyfriend killed himself roughly a month ago. Friends said they had a lot of fights, but no one ever knew why."

"Thank you." Hotch replied to the cop who had disgust mirrored across his face. He pulled out his phone to call Garcia.

"Let me guess, you want me to run Ariel's name?" She said somberly.

"Yes. Mallory Ridener. Check her medical records for any recent abortions." Hotch said rubbing his face.

Her typing flooder his ears as he watched Rossi walk from the scene. "An abortion was done about a month ago and there is an article attached to her name. Ray Watson, her boyfriend, committed suicide three weeks after the date of her abortion."

"Thank you Garcia. We have her. Can you run the name of Lila Kliper. Find me her address."

"Address is being forwarded to you right now and she made an ATM purchase at a Hess approximately twenty minutes ago for an amount that looks like she was getting gas. The Hess is two miles away from her house."

Hotch hung up the phone and mapped the address. It was half an hour from where they were now. "Rossi we have her address. Reid was right. Kliper had an abortion and all these kids are in her class. We need to get to her now. Tell Reid and JJ to meet us at this address. They'll get there before we will."

Rossi dialed the number as Hotch started to drive. "Reid, get to Kliper's address. JJ has the forward sent to her phone. She is definitely our Unsub. Hotch and I are headed there now."

"Alright. We're headed there now. Are we sure we're done with the victims?"

"No there may be more that we haven't caught yet. What was the order?"  
"Alice and Sleeping Beauty are next on the list." Reid hung up his cell and turned to JJ, who was now next to him driving.

"I have a feeling that she's not going to care if we catch her. She's absolutely psychotic, but she thinks she has caused a terrifying amount of trauma for so many people. In her mind she is the epitome of death for anyone who has an abortion. She thinks she is solving a world-wide problem."

JJ shook her head and tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. Anything involving children had always unnerved her, but she could never have imagined giving up Henry. Any person that had a child would surely be devastated by having been denied that pleasure.

She stopped the car and looked over at Spencer. They were in Kliper's driveway and he looked just as sick as she did. Another car was in the driveway and they knew her husband was gone, so who was there?

They hopped out of the car and drew their guns, JJ in front of Reid. She knocked on the door and it swayed open. With guns pointed and strategic stances they moved through the rooms, clearing the bottom floor.

A scream from above caught their attention. "Scream louder so the puny little boy and his girlfriend can save you!"

Reid and JJ ran into the room farthest towards the back of the hallway and walked into the room, lowering their guns. A young girl, who they both recognized, was writhing on the bed with Kliper standing against the wall. She was smiling ruthlessly at the victim.

Reid ran over to the girl, assessing her condition. "What did you give her?" He asked, noticing the girls' eyes rolling back into her head.

"They're going to kill me," she stammered out. Her arms were now wrapped around herself and she was rocking back and forth. Her head shook relentlessly. Reid tried to settle her and get her to look to him.

"The most famous of them all. She's the incarnation of my personal favorite, Alice of course. She's probably never had a psychedelic before, so maybe it's an overdose. I would love to know what she's seeing," Kliper said laughing.

The girl was now shivering and her eyes were shifting from side to side rapidly. "Hey, hey. Look at me and focus on me. What's your name?" Spencer asked putting his hands over the girls.

JJ was now cuffing Kliper, turning her to take her downstairs. Hotch and Morgan had just busted in the door. Kliper smiled at them as she walked past.

Hotch and Morgan both looked at one another and shook their heads. They ran upstairs and nearly yelled for Reid, but stopped at the image. "I remember you working in the school office telling me who she was. You'll be fine, completely okay. You're still grounded. I can stay with you if you'd like," Reid said.

This was the most contact Hotch or Morgan had ever seen him have with a girl. The young girl was wrapped in his arms and he was rocking her back and forth. Her eyes were closed and her body twitched every so often. "Sleep, what if I were to just fall asleep forever?"

"It's actually impossible to fall asleep forever. Your body jolts you awake when it needs to complete processes. Your body is going to want to take any excess way of dispelling the LSD before it will let you fall asleep. I'd imagine it will only last for a few hours more. You can fall asleep though. That is quite possible. If I put music on your mind will trail all around the music and your mind will become like a tree with branches."

"There are other people here. Spencer, am I still safe?" She asked grabbing him tightly.

"Yes. They are part of my team. You're definitely all right. I've still got you. Your senses are extremely heightened. Just keep on my breathing, remember?" He added softly to her.

"Mmm, I could fall asleep to that I think. Will you call my boyfriend and have him come over?" She asked softly nuzzling against him.

Spencer chuckled a little and looked to Morgan. "Can we drive her? I've got her to not open her eyes so we can take her wherever."

"Can you carry her Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked laughing a little.

"Shut up. Maybe. Where's you're phone Annalise?" He asked her.

"Backpack," she replied tensing.

Morgan nodded at Reid turning to walk down the stairs. Hotch walked downstairs to go and talk to JJ.

"Hey, be careful with her." Hotch said to Morgan before walking outside.

"Hey, is she all right?" JJ asked when she saw Hotch. The police car had driven away with the psycho herself.

"Yeah, I'm afraid to take Reid away from her though. She just asked for her boyfriend so we are going to try and call him." JJ nodded her head as they stepped in the car to head off. Morgan had the van him and Hotch had arrived in.

Meanwhile, inside Morgan was dialing Annalise's boyfriend. He was in her contacts as Loverboy – _oh to be young again. _

"Hey Anna, listen about earlier, I'm really sorry." Said a boy who sounded sincerely apologetic.

"This is not Anna, but I'm sure she would be happy to accept your apology," Morgan said chuckling.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked angrily.

"Calm down. I'm part of the FBI. Anna's fine, but she could really use your help."

"FBI. What happened? Where is she?" He asked with panic rising in his voice.

"She is currently upstairs with one of my agents. Your psycho professor Kliper drugged her. She's delusional, but trying to keep her ground."

"Kliper's house? I'm about ten minutes from there. I can come and get her," he replied. Morgan heard shuffling around begin. He seemed like a diligent boyfriend and he was sure she would be in good hands.

"No worries kid. We can bring her to you. Text the address to this phone. She's wrapped around one of my agents right now. Her sensory overload is intense. She was pretty close to being overdosed on LSD. We have to get her downstairs, but we will be headed up soon."

"Okay. Anything I should be sure I have? Lights off or on? Orange juice? I've heard that makes the trip stay on the good side. I know I can make her positive and keep her calm…" He said with a smile in his voice.

"Sensory overload, remember that." Morgan said chuckling. Of course a teen would think sex during sensory overload was entertaining.

"I'll ask my buddy if anything should be given to her. He's kind of a genius with everything."

"Okay. I will be here. Just get her to me safe."

"Copy that. Try to not get paranoid even if she throws up. That's just her body expelling the LSD because she has probably had too much. She's really little," Morgan said walking upstairs.

"Okay. Can I talk to her before you leave to get her here? May give her more trust in you all?"

"Yeah. She's right here."

Morgan turned to address Anna. "I've got your boyfriend on the phone Anna. I'm going to put it near your ear so he doesn't seem loud and scare you. Is that okay?"

Anna shook her head slowly against Reid. His hold on her tightened as Morgan approached, but her body visibly relaxed when she heard her boyfriends voice. "Hey, how are you holding up baby?"

"Everything behind my eyelids is super pretty, Spencer's arms are really warm and it kind of reminds me of being in your arms. Will you hold me again Nate?" She asked without opening her eyes. Reid smiled down at her, thinking of Lila. He desperately wanted to hold her in his arms again.

"Yes. Just let Spencer and Morgan get you to me safely, okay? Don't let go of Spencer until you feel my arms around you. I love you no matter what," he said with a little sniff.

Anna hummed and nuzzled into Reid again. Morgan took the phone back up to his ear. "Good job kid. She's visibly calm. Text this phone. See you in, say, ten minutes?" He asked, knowing he'd drive faster then the speed allowed.

"Yeah, see you in ten." Nathan said hanging up the phone.

Morgan pocketed the phone and immediately felt it vibrate, the rate at which kids text these days was unbelievable. "Reid, you sure you've got her?"

Reid nodded his head and tightened his right arm around her waist. His left with to lift her under her legs and she jumped a little. "Sorry, my hands are always really cold. Does it hurt?" He asked without withdrawing his hands. She needed to get used to the temperature.

"No. I'm okay."

"K. I'm going to pick you up so you'll feel the shift in your stomach and head. Ready?" Reid asked. She nodded her head against him and he shifted his legs so they were off the bed, sliding her a bit. Her grip around him tightened and she whimpered when he picked her up.

"I feel like I'm falling on a rollercoaster," she said timidly.

"I know, I know. We are almost to the car and then that will be an adventure in itself, but you'll be with Nate soon. How did you two meet?" He asked her.

She talked idly about her boyfriend for the remainder of the ride in broken phrases. She couldn't particularly get everything out because the feeling of movement was too distracting. Spencer's heartbeat stayed the same rate most of the time and Morgan was impressed as his ability to carry her downstairs. They pulled up to Nate's house within seven minutes and he was already outside.

Reid climbed out of the car with her in his arms and he could see tears start in Nate's eyes. "She's perfect. Talked about you the whole way. Nate is going to take you now, okay?"

Anna tightened her hold on Reid giving him a hug and shook her head. Nate reached out and took his girlfriend from Reid's arms, kissing her on the forehead. She immediately nuzzled into him. "I can feel how you smell."

Nate laughed lightly into her hair. "I know baby. Spencer, thank you. You as well Morgan." He said graciously.

Reid nodded and walked towards the door to open it for him. He waved as Nate walked through talking lightly to Anna. Turning, he was met with a grinning Morgan. "What?" He asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets while walking to the van.

"You've got a set of muscles on you. I'm impressed," Morgan said climbing into the drivers seat. They laughed and talked all the way back to meet the team at the precinct.

The plane ride back to Virginia was rather quiet and Reid closed his eyes. His thoughts flitted to being able to pull Lila into his arms like he had Anna. The desire to bury his face and hands in her hair was indescribable. He nearly ran off the plane when they landed.

"Headed home to your girl Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked patting him heavily on the back.

"Yes, yes I am." Reid replied smiling to him. He walked away and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Lila's number.

"Hey you. How are ya?" Lila asked happily into the phone.

Spencer adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder and headed to the door. "Hey. I'm okay, but I could surely use…uh…some you."

Lila giggled a bit at him. The boy would never be fully comfortable after being away from her for long periods of time. "Well come and get me crazy. Tomorrow's Saturday so we both have off I'm assuming." Her voice trailed off and very nearly got sexier.

"I'm definitely on my way back to my place," Spencer replied as he picked up his pace. He had already gotten to the parking garage and was hurrying to his car.

"Oh have I created a monster in you sweetie?" She asked coyly.

"If you're at mine within twenty you'll see missy. So I expect I'll see you soon?" He said with only a mild amount of question in his voice.

"I bet you I'll get there before you," she replied. She didn't have to go very far, only to his kitchen to fix dinner. He needed to shower and eat before anything ensued. She wanted to take care of him before she ravished him again.

"Oh you devil. I'll see you soon Li." He said with a smile in his voice. They hung up and his stomach raced at the prospect of seeing her soon. This case had taxed him because of the stress of investigation on such a sick woman. The way people's minds twisted always made him uneasy. He didn't want to turn into something as inhuman and Lila surely brought humanity into him. His body itched and ached to touch her, to smell her and bury himself in comfort surrounded by her.

He took a deep breath as he stepped out of his car. Her white car was already in his driveway. He was fast approaching a comfort zone with seeing her car in his driveway. She was always there. He couldn't find a place in his heart to doubt her and a reassuring smile met him on the other side of his own door.

"Shower smelly pants. I've made dinner and then we can talk," she said. He smiled to her and wrapped his arms around her quickly.

"I've really, really, really missed you." He said in a muffled tone against her neck.

Lila rubbed his back and waited for him to pull back from her. She understood his need at the moment. Everyone needed to be held a little to tightly sometimes and the feel of his body finally back in her arms made her heart soar. He did eventually pull back, looking at her shyly as he finally took his messenger bag off.

"Shower." She said with a smile. She turned to walk back towards the kitchen, but turned back to him before she fully reached it.

"I really missed you too, love."

**_A/N:_**_ Creepy lady is gone! Hurrah! Yeysies for an M with them, but some stuff with Ms. Reid is coming up and I'm incredibly sorry in advanced. Thanks again for all the support! You all are lovely!_


	9. Chapter 9

Reid stepped out of the shower and quickly ruffled his hair with the towel. The whole shower was completely steamed over and smelled of Old Spice; it was a comforting scent to him. He dried his body and walked simultaneously into the bedroom, choosing to look at himself through the full-length mirror. He looked and smelled a lot better, _obviously,_ but he also felt different. This had been the first time he had someone to come home to and he didn't ever want that to change. Somehow, the idea of Lila dancing around in _his _kitchen with _his _pans and stirring with _his_ kitchenware made his heart flutter. His cheeks were flush and there was a little twinkle in his eye.

He shook his head and chuckled a bit, knowing full well to not let himself get too happy because with every happy road there seemed to be a dreadful dead end. He slipped a pair of drawstring sweats on with a dark green v-neck after brushing his unmanageable hair and headed downstairs to Lila. The sight that befell him when he walked into the kitchen was something he never wanted to forget.

Lila had on soft jazz music and she was in his button down purple work shirt. He could tell the buttons were snapped unevenly because of the way it rode up on her right hip. Underneath, a slight bit of her knickers peaked out and he could see the little crease from where her bum transferred into a pair of tight thighs. She was swaying from to the rhythm of the music and the bun on the tip of her head was rocking with her.

After a few moments he just couldn't stand it anymore; he had to touch her. She wasn't expecting the warmth to run from her hips to her navel, but when Reid whispered _hello_ into her ear she immediately took a deep breath. As she leaned back into him he peppered kisses to her neck. "Whatever you're cooking smells divine. What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Sausage and peppers. I'm just sautéing the peppers now boy genius." He happily hummed in her ear and she set the fork down to turn in his arms.

She was met with a starry-eyed Spencer, who immediately blushed under her scrutinizing gaze. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek and slowly shook her head from side to side. "I don't think I'll ever get over blushing," he said.

He turned his head to nip lightly at the inside of her wrist as his hand drifted to lay with the hem of her shirt. She took a sharp intake of breath at his nip and laid her face in his chest, the steady beat of his heart echoing in her ear.

"I wouldn't want you to. I like that you're sort of shy around me. It makes me feel a bit special. One of us has to be shy I suppose." She winked and turned back around to sway her hips into him.

His grip tightened on her hips, but he let go after a minute. "I'll be back. I'm going to go write, but how long until dinner?"

"Mmmm, about ten," Lila looked back over his shoulder to him and noticed he was worrying his lip between his teeth. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, erm, I'll be back…" He quickly turned to go out of the kitchen.

Something was itching in the back of his mind, and it felt rather uncomfortable. Admittedly – he shouldn't have been shocked when the phone rang considering that fact, but he was. He tried not to let his stomach plummet, but it was inevitable when he saw the number…

"Doctor Spencer Reid here." His voice wavered with uncertainty.

"Spencer. This is Doctor Marcus. I wish I was calling with a better update, but…can you sit down for me?"

Spencer shuffled for a moment before settling on the edge of the couch. He was perched on the armrest with his right hand stuffed in his hair. "What's happened?"

"As you diligently calculated in your last e-mail, your mother's breaks have been getting longer. The most recent has lasted for this full month, which is why I expect you haven't received many coherent letters?" Marcus placed his glasses on the desk before him. Spencer Reid, who he'd known since the boy was eighteen, did not need to be hearing this.

"Yes, no, um – the dates have been inconsistent as well. I assumed, stupidly, that it was perhaps the posts fault, but I suppose not?" Tears had broken to fall lightly down his face, but he wiped furiously at them. Spencer would always do as Daddy had told him. _Be strong for mommy_ – he'd been instructed at the age of eight.

"No, they aren't. We're also losing her to other delusions now. Specifically, she seems to think of herself as a mental patient with terrible burns. We've…Christ…Spencer…I'm so sorry." Marcus wiped quickly at his eyes. This was a _patient_ for fuck's sake. Where was his unwavering composure when he needed it?

"Spencer we've had to restrain her, and it's been as such for three days. I would have called earlier, but your liaison, a Ms. Penelope Garcia, informed me as to why you weren't answering your e-mails."

Spencer's voice broke when he spoke, and tears were now freely running down his face – a pang of hurt plaguing him as it ripped and clawed at his chest. "She's not responding to the med's?"

_He knew she wasn't_…

"No and as you well know we monitor that closely. I'm…Spence', you need to come to Las Vegas." Doctor Marcus spoke with desperation. He knew Spencer – Ms. Reid had told him all the stories. He never got to say good-bye, but this was one person he _needed_ to have that chance with.

"If I do then it makes it real…" He tried – he tried not to break a sob, but it lacerated his chest, and oh God it _hurt. _

"I know Spencer, I know. Only one of you can live out of reality. She needs you. She always has, but more so now. It's her darkest hour, and quite possibly yours. Do you have someone to bring you?"

"Yes…" His voice was small and hurt. He was slipping – slipping down the couch and from reality…

"Come as soon as you can. And Spencer, I'm sorry. Goodbye until I see you." And with that Doctor Marcus hung up.

Spencer let his phone drop as he walked blindly into his kitchen; feet seemingly carrying him aimlessly, but then again he never just went without purpose. He was a man of reason and Science, but he had no logic for this.

"Ah! There you are sweetie. Dinner is…" Lila stopped dead in her tracks at Spencer's face. He looked completely and utterly lost in his own home. "Spencer, honey what is it?"

He didn't move, didn't speak, and didn't look at her – just stood. Lila shut the appliances off and crossed the room slowly to him, taking his face in her hands. His eyes were completely unfocused and fear settled in her chest. "Please talk to me…"

Reid _snapped. _He started reciting statistics, half of which Lila didn't understand. She let her hands drop and led him to a chair – where he sat with his hands braced against the table, but still running away from him. She placed her hands over his and let him go, which he went on for nearly five minutes. She was close to calling JJ, but he suddenly stopped and looked desperately to her.

She looked at him curiously at him and implored him with soft words. "What happened Spence'?"

His eyes seemed to soften at the gesture of her words and he shook his head, laughing bitterly. "I have to go to Las Vegas."

Lila nodded her head and briefly wondered why a case in Las Vegas would be such a big deal to him, but then her breath hitched as the realization hit her. "Your mom?"

He nodded and huffed out a breath laced with tension. She could see the despair shining with menacing brightness in his eyes. "Yes…"

Lila stood and crossed the table to kiss him on the forehead. "Do you need me to go and when?"

Spencer couldn't help the dull pang of elation that rung in his chest as she spoke, but it couldn't override the fear – as much as he wished it could. "Tickets and leaving by tomorrow. I'll have to call Hotch in the morning."

Lila nodded and Spencer pulled her to sit atop him, straddling his legs. He pushed his hips out so she rested further up on him, and wished to bathe in her gentle touch as she buried her face into his neck. Her bun tickled his face, but it grounded him so he didn't mind much.

"I'm sorry Spencer…" She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms about his waist.

He pulled her closer and rubbed his hands around her back. Her shirt was soft under his palms, and that too – grounded him. "It has all got to happen one day. I'm just glad you're here with me…" He admitted shyly.

Lila sat up, hands resting on the back of his chair, and held Spencer's gaze with hers. It was never easy to look anyone straight in the eye for him, but he needed comfort – some sort of reassurance. "I will _always_ be with you silly, silly man."

She moved to kiss him lightly on the lips as he picked her up from the bum, dinner forgotten. He carried her, between kisses, into the bedroom as her fingers fisted and tangled into his hair. Control snapped from his mouth as he placed her lightly on the bed and turned to flick off the light, beginning to strip of his clothes.

"I don't want to come home to anything besides you here, in _my_ clothes, and engaged in something particularly alluring such as cooking, or reading…" He began as his shirt fell to the floor.

Lila gasped and nodded her head, but realized he couldn't see her in the dark. "You don't have to come home to anything but if you don't want to Spencer…"

He climbed up on the bed and slid his hands against her waist – the material of his shirt gracing her curves. "I like you in my clothes…"

He nipped at her neck roughly, but smoothed it with his tongue. Her body arched in his hands, and he pushed himself against her – void of any clothing. Her small hand encircled his cock gracefully as she tugged him effortlessly. "I couldn't stand not being surrounded by you today, or any day for that matter. I had to do something, so I came here and picked out a shirt. All the while dreaming of what you looked like in it…what you'd look like with it unbuttoned…"

"Christ…Li…" Reid groaned against her and swallowed her words with an avaricious kiss. Consuming her was paramount in his expedition tonight. His left hand moved down her leg to pull at her knickers and she released them to clamber from them.

"Shirt off?" She asked before doing so.

"No," was all he growled back to her. She obliged and lay back down next to him as he climbed over her.

"You educe consciousness to parts of my body I deemed harsh and disrespectful. Have you any theory as to what you actually _do_ to me, Lila Archer?"

She moaned and pushed against him as he held her wrists above her head – too astounded and befuddled by his sudden shift in personality. He was all of a sudden confident bold Spencer; something she had never seen in him before. Anything she could have said would have been resoundingly dull to his actions so she slid her core against him – imploring him to take her.

As he nudged into her they both groaned at the contact - Lila's a high-pitched approval and Spencer's; a low growl which had been entombed within his chest. He rocked into her and her hips undulated beneath him. Convictions of passion he felt for her spilled from his lips as she perused his slight form with nimble fingers. It wasn't long; they knew it wouldn't have been, before they were both falling apart against articulate words. Spencer spilled within her as his hips moved at a frenzied pace. Lila clutched his cock between her walls as she came around him.

Her legs were still wrapped around his waist as he collapsed atop her, muttering soft words into her hair. She wasn't sure if it had been for his comfort, or hers, but she wasn't intending to stop him. This had been him reaching out to her, void of words. He now understood what it felt like to be insatiably plagued with the need to consume, and he'd done so to Lila. She had accepted him…oh God she had _taken _him…

"Spence, Spence stop honey. You'll worry yourself into hyperventilation. Don't, please. I would take you each and every time like that if need be. You're beautiful, and you can't hurt me – you wouldn't. I trust you, okay?" Lila implored him from the dismaying thoughts plaguing him.

He rolled to the side and pulled her flush against him, they'd not so much as bothered to pull the sheets down as they fell peacefully back together with one another. The call had torn him apart as he had torn her, but she didn't _care_. That had been him releasing an immeasurable amount of crushing tension, and she marveled that he released with her.

As he fell asleep she let the weight of the situation collapse upon her. All in one sitting she was going to meet Spencer's mother _and_ potentially witness him breaking apart. She could handle it; she _had_ to – for him. Would he be volatile…soft…broken? Only tomorrow would tell.

_Be thou the rainbow in the storms of life, the evening beam that smiles the clouds away and tints tomorrow with prophetic ray._

_Lord Byron_

_**A/N:** These two just give me lots and lots of feels...& broken Spence to come...  
_


End file.
